


You Only Live Once

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2000s, Abstinence, Accidents, Action/Adventure, Airplanes, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Decisions, Be Careful What You Wish For, Birthday, Blood and Gore, Break Up, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, Children, Cooking, Crack, Dancing, Dark Comedy, Dating, Death, Decadence, Developing Relationship, Disasters, Djinni & Genies, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Family, Education, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Financial Issues, First Crush, Gen, Heartbreak, Higher Education, Ho Yay, Horny Teenagers, Horror, Humor, Incest Subtext, Inspired by a Movie, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder, Musical References, Newborn Children, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oedipal Issues, Parody, Partying, Personification of Death, Possessive Behavior, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Transportation, References to Hamlet, References to Shakespeare, References to Supernatural (TV), Reunions, School Reunion, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Singing, Social Networking, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: The formative years of Zach Olsen, a slacker plagued by mommy issues and an inability to keep away from his friends' sisters.





	1. Prologue

**2 January 2000**

"You know something, Jennifer?" A redheaded young woman spoke up plainly to her friend while they were slumped together on a couch, unable to put their minds at rest due to the sheer wildness of the New Year's celebrations two days prior.

"What...?" The blonde responded halfheartedly, shifting her tense and sore body in an attempt to get comfortable.

"It's the turn of a new millennium, yet here we are, just chilling and watching TV like we're ten years old again."

"God, Tina..." Jennifer muttered with a sigh as she flipped through channels in disappointment that nothing exciting seemed to be on. "Wasn't that party crazy enough for you? You and Joel were trying to drink champagne out of a fountain, for goodness sake..."

"Well..." Tina stubbornly began to counter. "You and Melanie almost..."

"Almost what?"

"Kissed."

"You're a liar..."

"No, I'm not. Nathan had to pull you both apart before you did it. You should have seen the look on his face..."

Jennifer paused to smile in amusement at Tina's little tale, only to feel a twinge of horror as her memory cleared and she realized it was all true.

"I can't believe I actually wanted to try it. Am I that lonely?"

"Of course not. You have me..."

Tina smiled sweetly and inched closer before placing her hand on top of Jennifer's. Jennifer looked up into her best friend's eyes and felt a carnal urge arise deep inside, one that told her to act on her desires before it was too late.

She blinked in hesitation as she moved forward to carry out the unfinished business from New Year's Eve.

* * *

Zach was distracted from his attempts to sleep by the television blaring downstairs and he decided it wouldn't hurt to find out what all the fuss was about.

He slipped out of bed and tiptoed down into the hall, entering the living room just in time to see Jennifer and her friend pulling away from each other as if they'd just shared a dirty secret that he wasn't supposed to know.

"Hey, Zach..." Jennifer called out to him while a large smile was plastered across her face. "Come sit with us, it will be fun."

Zach took a deep breath as he glanced from her to the redhead and then back again. Their expressions looked sincere enough and he decided after some deliberation to join them on the couch.

An hour passed without any complications and he steadily grew more at ease with the situation, as it occurred to him how awesome it was to be an eleven year old watching TV after midnight while accompanied by two beautiful grown women, even if one of them was legally his sister.


	2. Beautiful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach's attempt to celebrate his birthday quickly goes haywire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Final Destination films may not exactly make for intelligent viewing, but I think the first one serves as a pretty good time capsule of the few months just after the turn of the millennium, when many attitudes of the 1990s still held strong.
> 
> I also believe it may have set a trend for all sorts of disaster movies, though I'm probably wrong.

After a rough day of getting caught up in traffic, receiving several customer complaints about his slow service and losing his credit card to a malfunctioning ATM, finding a copy of The Matrix at the video store proved to be the high point of David's day.

He prepared to take the video tape to the counter and make a cash payment, only to stop in his tracks when a blonde approached him with an urgent look on her face.

 _"Damn..."_ He thought to himself as his eyes momentarily wandered down towards her chest, before returning back up to her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you have any more copies of 'The Matrix' in this store?"

"Well, miss..." The vendor began to reply. "We only had two the last time I checked, but I have a feeling one of them was taken this morning. Why don't you go to the action section and see if you can get lucky?"

"Sure, I'll do that..."

Jennifer wandered to a shelf near the back of the store and found to her dismay that a young man was already holding the last copy. Now she would have to find some less satisfying alternative that would likely cause Zach to complain to no end.

The young man in front of her turned and made eye contact, at which point she decided that she wasn't going to give up on her goal so easily.

"Um...sorry if I'm bothering you, but I've actually been looking for that movie for a while..."

"Really?" The young man replied in disinterest.

"Yeah, my little brother's been hounding me for days to get him a copy. I don't want to disappoint him." She tried to explain, though she knew from the defensive way the stranger held the tape, that he wouldn't give in easily.

"You know what? Your brother sounds like a spoilt brat..."

"I'm sorry..."

The sound of a car screeching outside startled Jennifer as she backed away, before an intense feeling of dread inexplicably came over her and she felt the urge to leave the store immediately.

"Forget what I said, you can have it." She muttered frantically as she turned and headed towards the sliding doors.

* * *

David watched as the blonde disappeared outside and quickly felt a pang of guilt while he stared down at the color washed cover in his hands. He realized it was selfish to have put himself first when she clearly needed the film more and as a result, found himself impulsively following her along the street moments later.

"Wait!" He yelled, catching her attention and prompting her to turn around. "Sorry about earlier, I guess I was just having a bad-"

The rest of his words were drowned out by the chaos that unfolded as a heavy truck sped past behind him and plowed straight through the front of the video store.

He ducked and managed to avoid injury from shattered glass, though the sound of falling shelves and people screaming in terror left him in shock for several seconds.

* * *

"You'll never guess what I got for my birthday..." Zach bragged to his friend Noah while the latter stared at him in annoyance

"What?"

"A skateboard!" He yelled ecstatically, causing the other boy to jump in surprise.

A little girl crept out into the front yard to join them upon hearing Zach's loud voice and Noah turned to casually greet her.

"Hey, Alicia. Me and Zach are going to the park to try out our skateboards. Wanna come?"

Alicia smiled shyly and glanced between the two boys before making a decision.

"Sure, if you'll let me just sit and watch..."

"That's fine." Noah reassured her as he and Zach went off to find their equipment, leaving her alone on the lawn with nothing to do for the next few minutes.

* * *

The three children returned to Noah's place that afternoon covered in sweat and grinning at all the fun they'd had. A crazy idea entered Zach's mind and he excitedly suggested it to his two friends, upon which they happily agreed that it would be fun.

Within ten minutes, they were squealing and laughing in excitement while they brandished plastic guns and squirted jets of water at each other.

Zach targeted Alicia in good humor and he inadvertently hit her in the eyes, causing her to stumble backwards and trip on to the road just as a car happened to turn into their street.

Noah gave a cry of panic and wasted no time in rushing forward so that he could pull his sister out of the vehicle's path and bring her back to safety.

Zach could only watch open mouthed as the driver actually sped up while passing them. He could only imagine what would have happened if Alicia had not been saved, though common sense told him it wouldn't have been pretty.

He felt grateful regardless, since the fact that she was alive and well proved everything else to be insignificant, even as Noah asked him to leave and he found himself politely obliging.

* * *

"It's a good thing you left the store as well. The way that truck was going, you would have been crushed against the wall and had your spine broken. Not a good way to go, anyhow..."

"Yeah..." David agreed, unable to think of much else to say as he stared at all the wreckage and tried not to make eye contact with the officer interviewing him.

"Well, thanks for your time. You're free to go." The officer dismissed him wearily before turning their attention to the next witness.

David breathed a sigh of relief and began to make the journey back to his car while thinking about the parking fine he would no doubt have to pay.

A soft voice prompted him to turn around however and he once again laid eyes on the woman whose name he'd learned was Jennifer. On any other day, he would have brushed her off as just another cookie cutter blonde, but the whole incident in the video store had left him feeling as if she somehow stood out from the rest.

Whatever it was that made her different, there was no doubt that he currently owed her his life. He ended up heading back to where she was speaking with the officer, while he imagined being pressed against the wall and having the life slowly sucked out of him.


	3. Hanging by a Moment

"Jennifer, are you done yet?!" Zach yelled impatiently while he stood at the bathroom door, holding his crotch and wondering how much longer his bladder would last.

"Zach, why don't you just go upstairs?!" She called out from within, before a loud clutter caught him off guard and he almost lost control again.

"I can't! Mom's up there!" He cried in anguish as his cheeks flushed red from all the effort. He pressed himself against the wall in an attempt to numb the feeling some more, though it didn't help much.

"Alright, I'm done..." Jennifer finally answered after a few minutes, her words filling him with hope that the torture would soon be all over. The door swung open and he pushed past her at lightning speed, unzipping his pants without even caring if she saw everything.

The loud trickle that followed was perhaps the most pleasant sound he'd heard all day and it led him to consider some outlandish possibilities.

 _"What if holding your pee was an Olympic sport? No, that's stupid..."_ He thought to himself as he pulled his pants back up. _"Still, I've heard that middle school boys have contests to see who can piss higher..."_

He left the bathroom to find his sister standing expectantly in the hallway and he paused to figure out what she was waiting for.

"So, how do I look?"

Zach scanned his eyes over the spaghetti top and skinny jeans she was wearing before coming to a verdict.

"Great!" He replied while instinctively flashing her a thumbs up.

"Are you sure? It's my first date with this guy, so I have to look my best..."

"But sis, you always look good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, even in the morning."

"Thanks, you're so sweet."

"And when you're angry too..."

"Okay..." Jennifer said as she took a step back and her eyes widened in disbelief. "I think I'd better go now. See you soon..."

"Bye..." Zach responded with a friendly wave, before breaking into a smug grin once she had gone out the front door.

* * *

"So this is where you live? I thought I'd never get to see it." Jennifer remarked upon following her date into his apartment for the first time. The place seemed a little dull and cramped, but she managed to console herself by remembering that Zach's room sometimes looked even worse.

"Sorry about the mess." David apologized, turning to her in shame. "I guess I didn't have enough time to clean up this morning."

"Oh, that's fine. As long as I can still move around, it's okay."

He headed to the kitchen while she tri ed to make herself comfortable on the sofa. She quickly checked in between the cushions to find to her relief that there wasn't anything old or moldy stuffed in deep places.

"Is spaghetti alright for you? It's the only thing I have too much of right now..."

Jennifer looked up to see him already pulling golden stalks out of the packet and placing them into a steaming pot, so she reluctantly agreed before wondering what else he would be preparing.

Two plates were laid on the table twenty minutes later and she sat opposite David, self-consciously twirling spaghetti around her fork and carefully placed it in her mouth.

She tried to focus on David's face but her concentration was broken by yet another sense of dread. Further observation of the apartment made it evident that some wiring near the sink was a little frayed and therefore posed a chance of electrocuting anybody careless enough to touch it with wet hands.

She took a second to consider warning him of the hazard, only for her cell phone to unexpectedly ring and distract her from the thought.

"Hello?" She greeted while she rose from the table and felt David's eyes upon her.

_"Jennifer, I'd like to know when you'll be back. I have a party to attend and I can't leave Zach all alone..."_

"Sure, Mom. I'll be leaving right away."

_"Alright, then. Bye."_

"Goodbye."

She folded her phone shut and glanced back at David, whom was now looking at her with a mixture of disappointment and pity. He sighed and placed his fork down.

"So, you're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I am." She confirmed, reaching for her handbag and turning towards the door. "Sorry for the trouble..."

"It's okay, I understand. We'll meet again, won't we?"

"Hopefully."

At that, Jennifer strode out of the apartment and headed for the elevator, leaving David alone with a plate and a half of unfinished spaghetti.

 _"Goddamnit, that's literally flushing money down the drain..."_ He thought bitterly to himself as he grabbed Jennifer's plate and tipped it's contents into the bin, before placing it in the sink and turning the tap on.

* * *

"Noah, I think I'm in love..."

The taller boy gagged and just barely fought back the urge to spit out his drink in shock. He swallowed and stared at Zach for a long while, refusing to believe that what he had heard was true.

"No way..." He managed to say after moments of silence.

"Yes, I am..." Zach sighed dreamily while cupping his head in his hands. "Her hair is so pretty and her smile is perfect... I think you know who I'm talking about..."

"April?" Noah guessed after glancing quickly over his own shoulder.

"Yeah..but there's one big problem..."

"Don't tell me about it..."

"It's that jerk Jared. He thinks that just because he's bigger and tougher than me, he can have her all to himself."

"Zach, that's how the world works-"

"I don't get it. She doesn't even like him, but she still puts up with everything he does."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"...But I'm going to save her. She won't have to suffer anymore when she's with me..."

Zach left the cafeteria table before Noah could protest and marched bravely over to where the popular children sat. He focused on April and her long eyelashes, before clearing his throat to speak to her.

"Hey, girl. I was wondering if maybe you have some time-"

"Shut up, Olsen!" Jared interrupted just as predicted. "Everyone knows you don't belong here. You're just a pathetic little shrimp!"

"What did you call me?!" Zach screamed as he turned away from his crush and charged straight towards the other boy, pushing him to the floor and attracting all sorts of attention as a fight broke out.

Noah shook his head in dismay at the chaos and gave April a look of sympathy.

* * *

_David frowned as he ran dirty dishes under the tap and scrubbed them clean with some effort before placing them on the rack to dry. He glanced towards the toaster when he was finished and reached for the switch despite water still dripping from his hands._

_His palm rubbed against the exposed wiring and a spark flew before several volts of electricity passed through him causing his heart to beat out of rhythm as he stiffened and fell to the floor with a thud._

_The clock ticked loudly as he stopped breathing and passed away from the shock. His body remained where it was until the landlady noticed that he had failed to pay the rent and paid a visit to his place to notify him._

* * *

Jennifer gasped as she let go of the handbrake in and remembered the frayed cord in David's kitchen. She didn't know the full chances of him being harmed by some unexpected accident, but she realized that she wasn't ready to take the risk.

Recalling the address of the building in which he lived, she retrieved her street directory and looked it up before figuring out the quickest way to get there.

She pulled away from the kerb and considered the possibility that he had already fallen victim to some trouble. At worst, it meant losing someone she was beginning to care about and at best, dealing with the guilt that she hadn't told him sooner.

She gently pressed her foot against the gas as she left the carpark and hoped for the best.

* * *

"Hi, Zach..." A feminine voice greeted the twelve year old while he sat alone on a bench during recess, wondering where Noah and the rest of his friends had gone to.

He looked up to see April smiling at him with her silky hair and choker necklace, holding her books as she approached and sat down beside him.

"Sorry about Jared..." She apologized while tucking loose strands behind her ear. "He really can be controlling sometimes."

"Tell me about it..." Zach agreed, unable to muster up the confidence to make eye contact.

"I think I actually like you better, you know? You're cute and you're squishy, like..."

"Like what?" He asked in anticipation and dread at the thought of where she could possibly be going.

"A Pikachu..." She replied sheepishly before turning away in embarrassment.

Zach straightened up in disbelief at the comparison she had made, unsure of whether to feel flattered or offended. His mouth fell open as he finally gained the courage to look her in the eyes.

"What?!"

* * *

A knock on the door startled David just as he was about to start making dinner and he marched away from the stove, hoping it wasn't the landlady coming to complain about some insignificant issue again.

It turned out to Jennifer, who appeared to be a little tired and out of breath as she stared blankly at him for a few seconds before breaking into a smile.

"David, I'm so glad you're okay.. " She said with a blissful sigh while rushing forward to give him a tight hug. "The elevator was broken so I had to use the stairs and-"

"Wait... wait, what is going on here?!" He asked in confusion after shoving her away and regaining his breath. "You can't just come in here anytime you want and expect me to be ready..."

"Well, sorry about that..." Jennifer countered irritably upon noticing the frustrated look on his face. "It's just that I really need to tell you about that broken wiring over there. I don't know if you've noticed..."

"That?" David questioned as he turned around to observe the spot she was talking about.

"Yes."

"Well, I do know about it, if that's what you're worried about...you're crazier than my Mom..."

"Hey, at least you're safe-"

The microwave exploded without warning and sent bits and pieces flying everywhere. David's eyes widened in shock as he pushed Jennifer out of the way and they both landed on the floor.

He rolled off her once the noise had faded and she turned over in confusion, only to let out a quiet scream upon facing him.

"You're...you're bleeding!"

"I am?" David replied apathetically as he sat up and placed a hand to his forehead. It came back down all red and he simply sighed in annoyance before rising to his feet to search for the first aid kit.

* * *

"Oh my God..." Zach remarked in awe when he entered April's room and she showed him her collection of trading cards. "You are like, the best girl ever!"

"Aw, thanks..." She said bashfully as she knelt down on the floor and put together the best deck she could think of. "Want to play? I promise that I'll absolutely thrash you..."

"Go ahead and try..." Zach countered with a grin as he presented his cards and happily joined her.


	4. A Thousand Miles

"This song's by Journey, right?"

"Yeah..." Jennifer replied as the next track began to play. "They were one of my Dad's favorite bands and he always used to sing this one, no matter how bad he actually sounded."

"He must have been a carefree guy, then..."

"Well, he was most of the time. But I guess Mom found it difficult and wanted to get rid of him..."

Her voice trailed off and she turned again towards David, realizing that he hadn't revealed as much about himself as she'd hoped. She decided to redirect the conversation to something that concerned him.

"How about your parents? What did they listen to?"

"My parents? Well, it was mostly stuff by The Beatles. You know, peace and love type music...they were pretty surprised when I got into all those hair metal bands..."

"You mean like Def Leppard? I actually find that hard to imagine..."

"I know, it was a really dark time in my life."

* * *

Zach and April sat together on the sofa at her place, watching a wacky cartoon while her parents were apparently reorganizing furniture upstairs. She smiled in contentment and extended her hand towards his, before waiting for a response.

He turned to her during the next ad break and thought it funny how ever since she'd begun spending time with him, she had abandoned her previous girly style for casual t-shirts and pants, as if trying to make an active attempt to fit into his world.

He opened his mouth and considered bringing it up, but was startled by the sound of Mr Gauthier's voice coming from the top of the stairs.

"April, could you come up here and help clean out your wardrobe?" Just five minutes will do."

"Coming, Dad!"

She let out an irritated sigh and stood up from the sofa, leaving Zach alone to watch the remainder of the program in silence.

He felt a rush of relief when he heard her footsteps descending the stairs some time later, only for it to fade when he saw the serious look on her face.

"Zach, I think it's about time I told you this..." She uttered miserably, slumping down beside him while commotion continued upstairs.

"Is something going on?"

"Yeah, it's my parents. They have this weird idea that this place isn't safe anymore...so, we're supposed to be moving house in two months..."

Zach stared blankly at her as he tried to come to terms with the news. He realized that she would be gone from his life by the end of the year, a notion that he didn't want to accept as true.

"If... if you move house, where will you go?"

"Back to Canada..." April said quietly after a long pause. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stubbornly forced herself to face in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to miss you all so much..."

* * *

How talking about music from their childhoods could lead to a kiss, let alone the act of removing each other's clothes as they collapsed on the couch, eluded Jennifer's mind.

It became clear that she didn't care however, when she felt his arms around her and he succeeded in unclasping her bra after some difficulty. She gave a sigh whilst eagerly awaiting the moment when he would begin caressing her body, only to feel disappointment as he suddenly hesitated and withdrew his hands.

"Are you sure we should do it right in the living room?" He asked in uncertainty upon getting back into a sitting position and looking down at his exposed chest.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" Jennifer countered impatiently, rising to his side while instinctively using her arms to conceal the front of her torso. It felt frustrating to have her physical desires so rudely denied, especially when she'd been anticipating such a moment for weeks prior.

"How are you going to explain things to your Mom? You can't blame it on the cat...or dog..."

"Fine, we'll go up to my room and I'll change the sheets when we're done. Is that alright?"

"Sounds good to me..."

"Well, let's go then..."

A couple of minutes later, they were upstairs behind a locked door and entwined beneath the covers, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies as inhibitions slowly faded.

"So, you don't care that my Dad's a highschool teacher?" David managed to ask with a breathy sigh after their lips met for the third time that day.

"Of course not. It just makes this more fun..."

* * *

A going away party was held for April once word got around that she was leaving, and Zach halfheartedly joined the rest of his classmates in signing the back of a class photo that be would be given to her as a parting gift.

The period came to an end and she began to cry just as much as when she'd broken the bad news to him in her own living room. He wanted to rush forward and give her a comforting hug, but one of female friends beat him to it and he could only watch helplessly as she leaned on their shoulder instead.

His hopes were raised a little when she approached him soon after the last class and carefully held out a slip of paper.

"I...I wrote down my email address, so we can still talk to each other..."

Zach hesitantly took the note from her and stared down at the letters printed neatly in a straight line, before an ecstatic smile formed on his face despite his efforts to remain calm.

"I love you, April..." He blissfully responded as he tucked the piece of paper safely away in his pocket.

"Me too. I'll be waiting for your message when I get there."

At that, she turned around and rejoined the group of girls at the end of the hall. He waved goodbye and figured that perhaps the situation wasn't nearly as bad as he'd initially thought.

* * *

"Mom, look. Can you buy me this CD?" Noah asked anxiously as he held up a recently released rap album for the woman to see.

Gloria sighed and placed the basket down before striding over to find out what her thirteen year old son was after now. She saw the Parental Advisory label on the cover and froze.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She promptly replied, pulling it out of his hands and placing it back on the shelf. "It's inappropriate."

"But Mom, I'm going to be fourteen next week! I can handle this kind of stuff now!"

"The answer is still no."

Noah rolled his eyes at his mother's stubbornness and retrieved the coveted album. He cut in front of her just as she started to walk away and got ready to put forward one final argument.

"Please, even if you don't get it for me, I'm still going to be hearing this sort of thing whenever I go out. So, I think it's better if you let me listen to it now. That way, I'll be more prepared when I head out into the world..."

An uncomfortable silence sprung up between them as Gloria considered her son's words and realized that he did indeed have a valid point, though it felt like a blow to her dignity to know that she was about to give in to his demands.

"Fine, I'll get it for you..." She muttered bitterly as she reached for her purse. "But you're going up to the counter alone, you hear?"

"Thanks Mom..." Noah said in gratitude, taking the cash that was handed to him and heading to the front of the store to pay.

_"Dear God, he's outsmarting me already..."_

Gloria watched him go and sighed in dismay, before she turned her attention to where Alicia was still busy searching through the pop section for something interesting. She smiled at her daughter's innocence and silently prayed that the girl wouldn't be in as big a rush to grow up as her brother was.

* * *

Kim Olsen started her day off by putting on some easy listening and lounging on the living room couch to sip a homemade martini, though any plans to relax were soon overshadowed by an urge to make a difference in her children's lives.

Her adult daughter Jennifer came to mind first and she thought about how the twenty three year old seldom spent much time at home anymore, after meeting that attractive delivery driver whose name currently escaped her.

 _"Then again, if she's happy, I guess I should be proud of her..."_ Kim thought sadly, setting her glass down and remembering the way her daughter was as a young child.

She swallowed deeply and forced herself to push aside old memories in lieu of focusing on the present, for she still had thirteen year old Zach to worry about. He was fast approaching the typical age of puberty and all the signs pointed to it being just around the corner.

It was times like these that made her regret the divorce with Lars, as she realized how much a father figure was needed in the boy's life. A bold idea entered her mind concerning how she would go about such business, but she figured it was wiser to focus on smaller things at the moment, like cleaning up his incredibly messy room.

She finished the rest of her fancy drink with a few large gulps before heading upstairs to the dreaded warzone.

* * *

"Oh, no..." Zach gasped in despair after searching all over his tidied room for the cargo shorts that held April's last note to him before she left. He ran downstairs in a hurry to where his mother was preparing lunch and yelled out the only question on his mind.

"Mom, where are my clothes?!"

Kim calmly looked towards him while she finished making one burger and placed it on a large plate.

"I put them in the wash. Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" He cried, losing his cool as his eyes began to water. "My girlfriend gave me her address, but now it's gone!"

She stared at him in disbelief as a pitiful whimper escaped his lips and he gazed down at the floor instead.

"You're only thirteen. Isn't that a bit young to have one?"

"No, it's not!" He screamed, stamping his foot in anger before charging outside to get some fresh air and come to terms with his loss.

* * *

Zach stood outside April's now empty house, tears running down his cheeks as he thought about all the interesting things they used to do together. He took a deep breath and worked up the courage to approach the front door, only to find himself frightened by the sight of a convertible pulling up to the kerb.

A pretty young woman stepped out of the vehicle and something about her facial features reminded him of Noah's younger sister. She was soon joined by a well-built man in a basketball jersey and together, the couple looked at him in curiosity until he finally found the willpower to run away so that they could get on with their lives.

* * *

The rest of the year went by slowly and to his own horror, Zach found himself wondering from time to time what it would be like to simply end his life and let everyone else carry on without him.

He knew that it was a foolish notion of course and the fact was driven further home by the motivational posters he often saw stuck to classroom walls.

It was only until the week before Christmas vacation that some hope gradually returned, when he came across the rather odd sight of Jared sitting alone and miserable near the back of the schoolyard.

He was so accustomed to seeing the other boy surrounded by friends that for several moments, he suspected that some kind of trap was being set. However, the sadness in Jared's eyes seemed genuine after a few moments of observation and Zach bravely took a step forward.

"Hey, Olsen..." Jared mumbled quietly, causing him to freeze in his tracks and doubt whether it was such a good idea after all. "I'm not going to hit you this time, so you can relax..."

"What do you mean?" Zach asked warily while keeping his distance.

Jared paused to adjust his baseball cap before speaking up again.

"You're not the only one who misses April, so don't think that I didn't care about her too..."

"You're a liar..."

"Well, you don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but I am telling the truth..."

He hesitated for a while before deciding to sit down as well.

"You really mean it, don't you?"

"Yeah, Zach, I do."


	5. Seven Nation Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter takes place after a time skip of more than a year, so the main characters will seem a little different.

_"Brandon?"_

_The girl in a white dress came to a stop and shone her lamp on the grave of her deceased lover. She gave a gasp of horror when it became evident that something had dug it's way out of the final resting place_

_She turned around to fearfully scan her surroundings in the darkness, before an inhuman snarl caused her to drop the lamp in shock and begin fumbling around in search of the gates._

_Unfortunately, they had been locked shut sometime between her entering the cemetery and making her frightening discovery._

_"Someone, please help me!" She managed to cry out while holding onto the railing and shaking it as hard as she could. Nobody heard her however and she gave up just in time to hear a raspy voice behind her._

_"I have you now, my darling. We can be together at last..."_

_"No!"_

_She spun her head to stare straight into the ghastly face of what had once been an attractive young man. He grinned in triumph and seized her by the neck, pinning her to a nearby wall with inhuman strength and leaning forward to sink his fangs into her throat._

* * *

Michelle opened her eyes and wondered how long she'd been asleep for before a quick glance at the clock answered her question. She forced herself up and stretched both arms to relax while her mind returned to the business of the science project she'd been putting off for the past week.

She tried her hardest not to dwell on thoughts of her unfaithful boyfriend as she went down to the study to focus on finding information about magnets and how they worked. She switched on the computer and waited a few minutes before connecting to the internet and hoping that one of her friends wouldn't call unexpectedly.

An unpleasant ringing sound plagued her ears for several minutes and she sighed in relief when it finally died down, signalling that it was now safe to begin browsing.

She double clicked on the right icon in excitement, but her joy instantly faded when she was confronted by the last page to be viewed online.

"Jared!" She screamed in disgust, rotating the chair so that she could no longer see the explicit images. "Get the hell in here now!"

* * *

"Oh shit, she's coming..."

Zach heeded Noah's warning and switched windows just before Mrs Phelps walked past on one of her routine check ups. The two boys looked at each other in relief when she did not display any signs of suspicion and they waited until she was back at her desk to continue their forbidden activity.

They stared open mouthed at the photos of attractive nude women and got lost in fantasies where they were both accepted and adored by such females.

Some drool fell from Zach's bottom lip and he felt himself grow stiff below the waist, just as a high pitched voice sounded beside him.

He turned his head in shame to find that it was simply Brittany Oswald, a girl with a reputation for being somewhat spoilt and airheaded.

"You boys are so sick..." She moaned with a roll of her eyes before going back to her own business and allowing them to keep doing as they pleased.

* * *

_Ivar Gunnarsson was barely able to hold back his tears as he was forced up some stairs and onto the platform where the executioner awaited with axe in hand. He tried unsuccessfully to loosen the ropes tied around his wrists and gave a pathetic whimper when he saw the blood stained chopping block just a few feet away._

_Instinct urged him to fall to his knees and beg for his life, though deep down he knew that such an act would be futile when his fate had already been sealed._

_He forced himself to remember happier times as he was grabbed by the hair and felt cold wood against his neck. Through the corner of his eye, he could see the audience waiting in stunned silence, as his_ _thoughts suddenly drifted to that of his wife and unborn child._

_The thought of leaving them so soon proved to be unbearable and he began to weep uncontrollably as the axe was raised high in the air and held steady for several horrifying seconds._

_A rush of wind echoed in his ears when it finally came down, after which his mind immediately went blank and he felt no more._

* * *

"Dear God..."

Zach raised his trembling hand to make sure that he was still alive in the wake of his disturbingly realistic vision. He then felt around his own throat and relaxed once it was clear that everything was still intact.

The vividness of the dream still worried him however and he couldn't help but wonder if it was some kind of message or a glimpse at some past life.

He slammed his history book shut after a few unproductive minutes and decided to talk to his friends about it the next day, even if it made them think that he was crazy.

* * *

"...And then he actually picked the head up and waved it at everyone. There was blood everywhere and it was even grosser than in the movies..."

"You serious?" Noah asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "I think you've been watching too much horror."

"No, I haven't!" Zach persisted as he glanced at the bathroom mirror. "It was like something from a medieval film, but with a lot more ugly people and no knights to save the day."

He paused and waited anxiously for the reactions of his two friends, before feeling a great deal of relief when Jared spoke up.

"I actually had a dream like that once, too. There was this village where pretty much everyone was dead or dying, except for this one lady who was holding her kid and begging him to wake up..."

"Whatever. You're both insane." Noah remarked impatiently after a long and awkward silence. "Do you want to know what I saw last night?"

"What?"

"A slave ship."

"You did not just..." Jared whispered as his eyes widened in shock.

"Well, I did." Noah replied with an indifferent shrug. "Our ancestors went through hell for us to be here today, so we may as well make them proud."

"I guess you're right...let's do this..."

Zach watched in confusion as Jared pulled a can of spray paint out of his schoolbag and shook it before going off to deface the nearest wall, while Noah produced a permanent marker and drew a phallic diagram right on the bathroom mirror.

He gave into the pressure and became determined to prove that he was also capable of bad behaviour, so he wandered into the nearest cubicle and got to work gluing the toilet seat shut.

* * *

"Wow..." Michelle uttered in pleasant surprise when she raised her head and finally saw her reflection in the mirror. "I actually look great..."

"See, I told you that streaks were hot!" Her friend Candice piped in excitement while rolling around on the bed. "Now you'll have twice as many guys after you!"

"I...I'm not sure if that's a good thing, Candice. I mean, there's Brandon. He can't seem to decide whether he wants to stay with me or not."

"God, Michelle. You are such an idiot!"

"Huh?"

"Don't even waste your time with him. If I were you, I'd walk right up and give him an ultimatum. If he chickens out, then you move on and forget about him completely."

"Isn't that a little too rash?"

"Yeah, but look at you! You deserve the best and believe me, Brandon doesn't even come-"

The doorbell rang downstairs and Michelle instinctively stood up to answer it, only to be dragged back down against her will.

"Wait a second..." Candice sternly instructed. "Don't move until I've checked who it is."

Michelle shifted across the bed looked over her friend's shoulder while still feeling dumbfounded at the fact that a teenage girl could have access to such a high level security system.

 _"Then again, the rich have to protect their wealth somehow..."_ She thought, while guessing there was still much to learn if she wanted to fit in with such people one day.

"Oh my God, it's him."

"Who?"

"Brandon."

"So what do we do?"

"You go down and talk to him. I'll be your backup if anything goes wrong."

Michelle took a deep breath and went downstairs as Candice followed from a distance. She reached the front door and opened it in uncertainty.

Brandon stared at her for a moment before speaking up.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I did and I promise it won't happen again. Forgive me, please?"

"Sorry, no more second chances."

"What?"

"I'm not taking you back."

"But..."

"I mean it. Get lost, dickhead."

Brandon gaped in response and slowly backed away after a few seconds of looking like he was about to cry. He turned and quickly strode off into the night much to her relief and she shut the door before turning to face Candice.

"I can't believe I did it!" She squealed in triumph before rushing forward to hug the other girl in joy.

* * *

_Michelle inched away from the gate and managed to dodge the vampire's attack by just a split second. She spied a sword lying on the ground some distance away and wasted no time in rushing towards it so that she could protect herself._

_"Come at me, bitch." She taunted upon raising the weapon and positioning it so that the blade shone in the moonlight._

_The vampire snarled in anger as he lunged forward. She swung the sword as fast as she could and the next thing she knew, the undead creature's head was sent flying back into the open grave while it's body collapsed in a heap before her._

_She spent a few moments afterwards basking in her victory, before leaving the cemetery with sword in hand while wondering if there were more monsters around for her to slay._

* * *

"...And I thought getting busted for watching porn was bad..." Jared groaned miserably as he tried unsuccessfully to scrub his own graffiti off the wall with blistered fingers.

"Well, I guess we've all learned our lesson here." Noah sighed while spraying copious amounts of window cleaner on the bathroom mirror.

"Never trash the girls' bathroom again?" Zach innocently replied from inside the first cubicle, where he was trying his hardest to lift the toilet seat up again.

"No, next time we do something wrong, we don't own up to it..."


	6. Take Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach goes to a party and meets his next girlfriend.

Zach pulled himself out of the water and steadily climbed up the ladder, feeling glad that he could once again breathe fresh air and feel the warm sun against his skin.

He ran a hand through his sandy blond hair and sat down to rest for a few minutes, before heading indoors to find Brittany talking on the phone while still in her swimsuit. She smiled subtly at him and her tone grew more rushed as she tried to end the conversation quickly.

"Yep, I've been working on my tan. See you there!"

"What was that about?" He asked after she'd hung up and turned all of her attention back to him.

"Some chick named Candice is throwing a party at her place next week and apparently, everyone's welcome..."

"Everyone?"

"Well, that's what I was just told."

"Yeah, but we're sophomores. You've seen the way they look at us."

"Bitch, please..." Brittany countered with a sigh. "You and your boyfriends are practically famous now. They'll be glad you even decided to come..."

Zach swallowed nervously and tried to focus only on her face, while remembering all the attention that the bathroom stunt had brought him, Noah and Jared months before. On one hand, the punishment and humiliation still weighed heavily on his conscience, but the upside became clear every time he was fawned over by his new girlfriend and seen as a 'bad boy' of sorts.

"Fine, I'll go with you..." He reluctantly agreed, as memories of April's face inexplicably sprung up in his mind.

* * *

_"Forty eight... forty nine... fifty."_

Jared allowed his body to relax after reaching the target number of push-ups and got to his feet as the faint sound of music caught his attention. He crept downstairs to the living room where his sister was practicing some dance routine and stopped to spy on her movements.

He smiled and thought it a miracle that watching her in action never failed to provide him with satisfaction, though the moment was ruined when she sensed his presence and abruptly stopped.

"Jared, you creep..." She whispered while spinning around. "Don't you have something better to do, like wank to your naked lady pictures?"

"Shut up, Michelle..." He muttered in irritation, trying to hide his hurt feelings. "What makes you think I'd even want you in _that_ way? I'm your brother, for God's sake..."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I've been having a bad day, you know?"

"Yeah, like always..."

"So, did you want to ask me something or what?"

"Not really. I'm just bored."

Michelle sighed and moved forward to turn off her music, only for Jared to remember a moment from his childhood and intervene.

"Wait, can I try something first?"

"Sure..."

"Okay, here I go."

Jared stretched his arms out in front of him to warm up, before getting down on his hands and knees. He took a deep breath and kicked his legs up as high as possible, so that he could attempt a handstand like he did at the age of ten.

He managed to hold the position for nearly thirty seconds before a sharp pain sprung up in his wrist and caused him to topple clumsily on his side with a gasp.

"Goddamnit, don't just stand there... help me please..." He whimpered as he rolled over in pain and saw the way Michelle simply gaped down at him in surprise.

* * *

"You know what I'm thinking?" Brittany remarked once she was joined by her two male companions and had quickly sized up their clothing choices.

"What?" Zach asked, hoping that she didn't have anything too far-fetched on her mind.

"We'd make a great threesome. Imagine us as a sandwich..."

Noah rolled his eyes while Zach's jaw dropped open at the disturbing mental image. The thought of also losing his virginity to a close friend filled him with nausea and he barely resisted the urge to call Brittany out on her deviant fantasy.

"So, we know the way there, don't we?" She spoke up, bursting his nightmarish vision and bringing his thoughts back to the matter at hand. He paused and glanced at Noah in hesitation.

"Yeah, I looked it up on a map..." He replied after a few moments of uncertainty. "Hopefully we won't get lost..."

"Great!" Brittany squealed as she grabbed his hand and forcibly dragged him alongside her. "I can't wait for tonight!"

Zach passively turned his head to look expectantly at Noah, but the other boy just shrugged and trailed behind apathetically.

* * *

Jared lay back against the couch to support his plastered arm while watching South Park. He shifted a little and wondered what Michelle was doing, before the question was answered by her entering the living room to check on him.

"Hey, Jared. Feeling alright?" She asked softly while huddling a little too close to him than was comfortable. He blinked and could only come to one conclusion when he noticed the skimpy dress she was wearing.

"Not bad..." He replied, trying to stay calm. "Where did you get that outfit?"

"Well, Brandon used to take me shopping and pay for whatever I wanted. He was a great guy in that regard..."

"Cool story, gold digger."

"You'll be okay on your own, right? I have a party to go to."

"Wait, what?!" Jared cried out, rising to a sitting position despite the strain in his right arm. Michelle twitched and stared at him in shock.

"My friend Candice invited me and I really want to meet a new guy..." She pleaded upon coming back to her senses.

"Yeah, but who's going to help me to bed? I can't even feed-"

"Seriously, Jared. It's no big deal. I had to do everything myself that time I dislocated my knee, so what's the problem with you? You're just a whiny little kid..."

"Hey, you can't talk to me like that!" He yelled after her as she got up and strutted towards the front door. "I'll tell Mom and Dad everything!"

* * *

"So, what do we actually do?"

"I don't know, dance?"

"Or get something to drink. I'm thirsty."

Zach joined Brittany in navigating the crowded house while Noah went off in a separate direction to find refreshments. They reunited twenty minutes later and were able to find somewhere to sit so that they could enjoy their cold beverages together.

Brittany gave Zach a suggestive glance when she saw a couple making out against a wall and he ignored her as best as he could, only for a brunette in a short black dress to catch his attention.

His eyes followed her as she walked past and he impulsively stood up to wave despite the warnings of his two friends.

"Hey, over here!" He called out to the girl, prompting her to turn around in surprise and fill him with relief that her face looked just as nice as her behind.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" She asked, approaching him with a puzzled expression.

"Maybe..." He responded with a shrug in the hope that it would make him seem more relaxed. "My name's Zach..."

"Zach? You're friends with Jared, aren't you?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Because I'm his sister..."

"Oh..."

Zach went silent and studied her face for any resemblance, before finding that the only physical features she had in common with Jared seemed to be her arched eyebrows and dark hair. Nevertheless, looking at her made him feel at ease for some reason, and he realized that he didn't mind the idea of waking up to such a face each day.

"Um...are you single...?" He muttered without much thought as his mind became preoccupied with just one thing.

"Yeah...why do you want to know?"

"Uh, because..."

"Because he's hot for you, that's why!" Brittany interrupted, unable to tolerate the tension any longer.

Zach turned to stare at his so-called girlfriend in horror and had to spend the next minute gathering his thoughts so that he could retain his earlier cool demeanor.

"Really? Are you actually okay with this?"

"Yeah, I know you don't really want to be my boyfriend!"

"Please don't get the wrong idea from this..." Zach moaned in embarrassment as he turned back to the other girl. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, that's fine. I can relate. By the way, what do your parents do?"

"My parents?" He asked in confusion, glancing at both Noah and Brittany while wondering why such a question was necessary.

"Yeah."

"Well, my Mom works in hotel management..."

"How many stars?"

"Four?"

"Okay, what about your Dad?"

"My parents are divorced."

"Oh." She uttered bluntly, before asking if he had a pen or paper.

Zach realized he didn't have either, though it didn't seem to be much of a problem when she produced a cellphone and asked for his number anyway. He recited the digits twice and she flipped her phone shut in an almost businesslike manner before hiding it away.

"So, do you mind if I dance with you for a few minutes?"

"Not really..."

She took his hand and led him on to the floor while Brittany watched dumbfounded. She turned to Noah and sighed in defeat.

"Well, I guess I'll have to break up with him by the end of this night. Want to join me?"

"I don't see why not." Noah said with unusual enthusiasm as he got up and waited for her to do the same.

* * *

Zach was able to remember some moves that Jennifer had once taught him as he danced alongside Michelle, much to the disapproval of her friends.

She eventually caved in to their harsh remarks and abandoned his side, leaving him with nothing to do but watch from a distance as she left the party early for whatever reason.

He rejoined Noah and Brittany some time later and didn't feel betrayed in the slightest to see them having fun together, so he patiently waited until they were ready to accompany him back home to their neighborhood.

A brief explanation to his mother about where he'd been was sufficient and she let him head upstairs without much of a hassle, so that he could quickly brush his teeth and have a shower before getting ready for bed.

He glanced around his room while crawling underneath the sheets and it dawned on him that no girl would want to be invited into such a mess.

 _"I'm really going to have to clean this place up and redecorate it, but I guess that can wait until tomorrow..."_ He thought to himself before dozing off and entering a seemingly romantic dream.

* * *

_Zach carefully felt his way around through numerous trees in the dark until he finally found the brightly lit balcony he was looking for. He smiled in bliss when he saw the young maiden standing up above, lost in her own world while she delivered a flowery monologue that made little sense to his lovestruck ears._

_Eager to gain her attention, he picked up a pebble and threw it upwards, only for it to completely miss the window and instead hit her on the head._

_The blow knocked her out and she disappeared from his view with a muffled thud, to which he could only pray that nobody else had heard the sound._


	7. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach, Michelle and Jared go on a long road trip. Elsewhere, Mr Donovan deals with a midlife crisis and Brittany takes the term 'maneater' a little too literally (or does she?).

_"Dear God..."_

Steve studied his reflection in the mirror and grimaced at the realization that he had become exactly the kind of person he used to hate, with his slicked back hair and tie that screamed 'slave to the establishment'.

It was clear he needed to do something about his monotonous life soon, lest he be driven insane by daily routine, though he had no clear idea how to go about tackling the issue.

A knock on the bathroom door forced him to push all negative thoughts aside and instead focus on the present, as he retreated and allowed his wife in so that she could get ready as well.

Perhaps the only consolation he experienced whilst making coffee, was the knowledge that both of his children seemed hellbent on enjoying their youth to the fullest.

* * *

"Who...who is that?"

"Why, this is Claude. We've been seeing each other for half a year now and I thought it was about time you met him."

Zach glared suspiciously at his mother's new lover and adjusted his shirt collar while failing to see what was so special about the man. He'd seen plenty of photos of his estranged father and this so-called replacement hardly measured up in his opinion.

He remembered however that it was shallow to judge a stranger solely by their physical appearance, so he gritted his teeth and tried to convince himself that there was something likeable about Claude, however slight it might be.

"Well, your son seems like a charming young man. Let me guess, he takes after his Dad?"

"You could say that..." Kim replied with a laugh, though her eyes darted towards Zach in uncertainty and left him wondering if there was more to her vague answer than was apparent.

* * *

_"Oh, Jared..." Brittany moaned in ecstasy as she tightened her grip on the sheets. "Fuck me... fuck me harder..."_

_Jared followed her bidding and tried to put more strength into his thrusts until a rough growl filled him with shock. He stopped just in time for Brittany to transform and dig her long claws into his back, piercing right through his torso before she bared her teeth for the fatal bite._

_His scream of terror was cut short as his throat was ripped open and blood sprayed all over the bed, signalling the end of his short life._

* * *

Jared woke up with a jolt and panted while segments of the dream remained fresh in his mind. He sat up and briefly looked down at a still asleep Brittany, coming to the conclusion that sleeping with a girl like her made him no better than his sister.

He reached for his t-shirt and pants with the intention of making a quick departure, only to freeze when he felt a hand wrap tightly around his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You'll call me back, right?"

"Maybe..."

She let go of him and he was able to get dressed before trudging downstairs to encounter her mother, who gave him a look of suspicion upon noticing his rumpled jacket.

* * *

Michelle glanced anxiously around the table, first laying eyes on her mother as she opted only for salad, then at a somewhat guilty looking Jared, before turning to face her father.

"Um, Dad..can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead..." He muttered while putting his knife and fork down in frustration.

"Well, a friend of mine's family owns a forest cabin and they said I could go there over the break. Is it okay with you?"

"Sure, as long as you're not going alone."

"I _am_ going with a friend, actually."

"Oh. Who is it?"

"Candice..."

"Are you taking her car?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"She can drive, right?"

"Of course."

"So, when do you plan on leaving?"

"I don't know. Sometime next week."

"Well, call us when you get there. So we know you've arrived safely."

"Sure."

Michelle finished the rest of her dinner in silence while both parents' attentions turned to Jared. She retired upstairs soon after and the first thing she did was use her phone to contact Zach about the plan.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was eavesdropping on the conversation and taking in all of the important details. She turned her head, but they ducked out of view before she could notice.

* * *

Zach waited excitedly outside his house, eager for a chance to get away from family drama and spend a few days alone with a girl he liked.

The time came and he grabbed his bag while the car pulled up to the kerb. Michelle stepped out and looked less than thrilled as she opened the trunk for him, though the reason for her lack of enthusiasm became obvious when he entered the vehicle and saw Jared sitting triumphantly in the back seat.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You really want to know? Well, my Dad forced me to go with her, in case anything shady goes down..."

Zach stared at the other boy in confusion before he redirected his attention towards Michelle as she got behind the wheel and gave him a road map to look at.

"Nevermind my brother, Zach. Let's pretend it's just the two of us, however hard it might be..."

The engine roared into life and he took a deep breath to brace himself for the long week that awaited him, before buckling his seatbelt and finding the coordinates of their destination on the page.

"Trust me, I'd rather be at home playing Grand Theft Auto..." Jared remarked as the car took off and the other two doubted his sincerity.

* * *

Michelle turned the radio on some time later in the hope that it would raise the boys' spirits, only to feel a sense of familiarity when she recognized the lyrics being sung on her Dad's favorite music station.

"Hey, wasn't this a Lenny Kravitz song?" She said to herself in surprise as raw guitars played over the sound of car engines and prompted a few heads to turn. "I didn't know there was another version..."

She extended her hand to change the frequency, but Jared spoke up before she could reach the dial.

"Leave it. This song's actually kind of catchy."

"Whatever..."

Michelle sighed and gripped the steering wheel with both hands while bitterly staring at the red light ahead. The song's chorus began and to the shock of both her and Zach, Jared started to sing along rather enthusiastically, pointing straight at her each time the title was mentioned.

The traffic light turned green and she managed to fight back all urges to swear at her brother as she pressed softly against the gas.

* * *

_Don't go round tonight, it's bound to take your life... there's a bad moon on the rise..._

Zach opened a large can of soup while Michelle was in the bathroom and Jared listened intently to yet another classic rock song at the table.

Something about the song's lyrical dissonance made him feel a little uncomfortable and it was with a tense voice that he asked Jared to take the transistor radio elsewhere.

"Sure..." The other boy replied with a smug smile. "I think I'll go see if there's a basement. You know that's always a good idea..."

Jared disappeared from the room and finally allowed Zach a moment of peace to recollect his thoughts before a toilet flushed and Michelle came back into the kitchen.

"So, where did he go?" She asked upon looking around and seeing no sign of her brother.

"Exploring, apparently."

"Didn't we already do that?"

Zach shrugged in response and turned back to the pot of simmering soup, a cunning idea springing up in his mind while he stirred.

* * *

There were only two bedrooms and thanks to Jared's conditions, Zach found himself having to share a blanket with his friend for the sole purpose that he would be prevented from making any physical contact with Michelle.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for Jared to fall into a deep sleep, which enabled him to creep out of bed and make his way to where Michelle was busy brushing her hair.

"Hey, there..." He said quietly as he entered the room. She dropped her comb and quickly turned to face him, before a smile of relief spread across her face.

"How did you do it?" She whispered while approaching him and placing a hand against his arm.

Zach grinned proudly at how smoothly his plan had gone so far and decided to reveal the basic details to her.

"I put sleeping pills in his soup when he wasn't looking..."

"Oh, shit..." Michelle gasped, taking her hand off him and putting it to her mouth instead. "How many did you use?"

"Two. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's alright. Let's just get this started, please?"

"Sure."

Zach turned around and began to take off his pants while she checked her body for any blemishes. He was about to remove his shirt as well when a loud yawn followed by a thud took him by surprise.

"Michelle?" He raised his voice in dread, spinning around to find that she had fallen unconscious and collapsed on to her bed like some floppy rag doll. He swallowed in fear and knelt down to check if she was still breathing, before heavy footsteps sounded behind him.

"Got you..." Jared remarked wearily as he entered the room and saw the result of his counteractive efforts. "Now, come back to bed and don't try to touch her again..."

"What... what the hell did you do?!" Zach yelled, losing his composure and turning around to grab his friend roughly by the collar. "I thought the pills worked!"

"They did. I switched our bowls around when you weren't looking."

"You asshole. I hate you."

"I know."

Jared sauntered back to their shared room and Zach retrieved his pants before following in defeat, deciding to save any plans of murder for the next day.

* * *

_"I'm going to get you Jared... just like when we were little!"_

_Michelle shuffled across the room and brandished a carving knife while flashing milky white eyes at her brother and boyfriend. She giggled maniacally and charged straight towards Jared, pointing her weapon straight forward with the intention of stabbing him._

_Jared gave a cry of defiance and kicked her in the stomach before she could reach him. She fell backwards with a snarl and instead turned her attention to Zach as he cowered in a corner._

_"No!" He screamed as the knife was raised high in the air before it was brought down at rapid speed._

_A metallic flash appeared behind Michelle just as she was about to deliver the fatal blow and the next thing Zach knew, Jared was swinging an axe deep into her torso and causing blood to gush everywhere._

_She fell heavily to the floor and Jared continued to chop at her flesh with force, only stopping until the head was completely separated from the body and a crimson sea lapped at his feet._

_"You...you killed her!" Zach screamed upon overcoming his initial shock and realizing just what had happened to his so-called girlfriend._

_"Yep..." Jared replied with a callous grin. "...And now we have to bury her..."_

* * *

"It's going to be okay... they'll think we're innocent..."

Zach woke up in the middle of the night to find Jared's arm wrapped snugly around him, though the thing that bothered him more were the words his roommate had uttered while asleep.

He wrestled himself free from the other boy's hold and shuffled toward the end of the bed to escape before creeping off to use the bathroom.

The act of emptying his bladder put him at significantly more ease and it was while he returned to the bedroom that another brilliant idea occurred to him.

He allowed himself a smirk and vowed that this time, there would be no slip-ups.

* * *

"Well, this has been a fun few days. I guess it's a shame we have to go home now, I'm not sure if I can handle another twenty hours' worth of driving."

"Hey, you can always let me take over if you get tired. No one said you had to do it alone..."

"Oh come on, Zach..." Michelle said in amusement. "You know I'm the only one with an actual license... wait, is something wrong, Jared?"

"No, I'm fine..." The dark haired boy insisted while clutching his chest in pain. "I just really need to use the toilet..."

He dropped his bag and sprinted back into the house, leaving them standing in awkward silence for several seconds afterwards.

"Did he eat something bad or what? Because I feel perfectly fine..."

"Shall I tell you a secret?"

"Go ahead."

"I put laxatives in his coffee..."

"Oh my God, you didn't!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth with both hands. "You two are such idiots, I swear..."

"So, are we going to do anything together?"

"Nah, I think that can wait."

* * *

Steve sat down after dinner to watch a new television show that he had discovered and was frankly embarrassed to admit to liking in front of others in his age group.

He had his seventeen year old son to thank for inadvertently introducing him to it, but for now he was simply content to be absorbed in the story of two strapping young brothers on the road hunting for monsters.


	8. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 'chapter' will actually be a two-parter, with the six central characters having dreams inspired by popular TV shows. Try to guess which they might be.

Zach stared up at the clock to find in dismay that the exam would be over in only twenty minutes. He took a deep breath and forced himself to focus while looking back down at the test paper.

A quick glance at the cheat sheet refreshed his memory of the formula for the volume of a cylinder and he scribbled down some notes in the hope that it would grant him at least a couple marks.

He reached the last page just as time ran out and sighed in resignation when everyone was instructed to put down their pencils.

A feeling of relief came over him regardless as his test paper was collected and he felt more at ease upon realizing that writing an essay about Hamlet would be much less of a hassle.

_"I never thought a Shakespeare play could be so relatable..."_

* * *

_A bubbly group of youths gathered at the local malt shop, all of them wearing their best clothes and eager to spend some relaxing time away from their conservative old parents._

_Four friends got up to dance across the floor when the jukebox began to play and the other patrons moved aside to allow them room. Applause broke out when they finished their routine and one of the girls beamed._

_"Good golly, they love us!"_

_A loud crash sounded and everyone turned their heads in shock as a man sporting an afro and leisure suit dived in through the window. He got to his feet and loud gasps were heard when he produced a large gun._

_"Who...who the heck are you?" One boy managed to ask over the commotion._

_"Who am I? I'm the new mayor of Pleasantville, bitches!"_

* * *

"Jeez, guys... couldn't you think of a better place than McDonald's? I mean, none of this crap is going to help me lose weight..."

"Well, it pays to save..." Jared attempted to explain as Brittany sat down beside him at the table of four. "You won't believe how much money my parents threw away last year with Michelle."

"Wow, I guess it sucks to be poor."

"Seriously, Noah? For the tenth time-"

"I know. I'm just playing."

"Guys..." Zach sighed impatiently over the voices of his friends. "Don't you realize that our highschool days are over? We're practically adults now..."

"Says the guy who's still waiting for his license."

"Yeah, but when I do get it..."

"Come on, have you three already forgotten what college is like? You can't go to one of those parties and still be a responsible adult..." Brittany countered while eyeing her burger in discomfort.

"True..."

"So anyway, here's to the future..."

She raised her cup in the air and as Jared did the same, Zach wondered if it was worth telling them that he still hadn't decided what he wanted to study.

* * *

After a month of nagging from his mother, he finally relented and agreed to begin the vacant apprenticeship she seemed so keen for him to undertake.

Entering a busy hotel kitchen for the first time proved to be incredibly daunting, especially as the sounds of knives being sharpened and roaring fires made his stomach turn.

A dumpy middle aged man strode quickly past him, only to stop and turn around in recognition.

"Zach Olsen, I presume?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, I'm Marcus. Your mother's told me about you, so I believe you want to learn a few tricks of trade?"

"I guess so..."

"Come on, where's your enthusiasm?!" Marcus raised his voice without warning, causing Zach to twitch in shock.

"Um, I mean... I do totally want to be here! I can't wait to get started!"

"That's more like it." The older male replied in amusement before slapping him playfully on the arm. "Now, follow me. It's time for a little tour so you don't get lost later."

* * *

"So, you're going to be a chef someday? I never expected that from you." Michelle remarked in surprise, taking her eyes away from the television to process his words.

"Not exactly..." Zach corrected his college girlfriend as she reached for the bowl of chips. "I'm only doing it until I find something better."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know."

Michelle went silent and instead popped a couple of crisps in her mouth, before a crunching noise awoke a feeling of unease in Zach. He strained his eyes and quickly realized how much she had let herself go since they'd last spent time together.

"Um, can I ask you something?" He spoke up in uncertainty as a frightening possibility became clear.

"Sure."

"What exactly do you do in your spare time over there?"

"You mean at college?"

"Duh."

"Study, pretty much."

"No parties?"

"No."

"Okay..."

Zach slumped backwards in defeat and wondered whether Michelle was trying to hide some secret, though his fears were put to rest when she made an unexpected proposal.

"This might sound crazy, but I've always wanted to have sex with a hot guy in a hotel room and I was hoping that you'd-"

"Wait...wait, you think I'm hot?"

Michelle blushed and turned to him with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Of course. Why else would I still be with you?"

Zach could only stare back speechlessly and remained silent until the reality TV program was over, upon which he regained the courage to continue their earlier conversation.

"You know, we could actually do it. Just not where I work..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh my God..."

* * *

Alicia smiled in excitement as she entered information about her personal interests and relationship status before saving her online profile for the night and getting ready for bed.

She was soon snuggled beneath the covers and trying to put herself at ease by thinking of her crush, though a creaking noise followed by an obnoxious giggle quickly served to kill the mood.

_"Oh dear...not again..."_

She sat up with a sigh of annoyance and reached for her iPod so that she could listen to some music that would drown out whatever Noah was doing in the next room.

* * *

_The next thing Alicia knew, she was stuck in a gaudily furnished room while a lone camera homed in on her from the ceiling. A chill ran down her spine as she stopped to contemplate where she was and why she was under surveillance, before the only door swung open and a burly tattooed man came in to join her._

_"So, you're the new housemate?" He asked, grinning and raising his eyebrows in surprise. "You're kind of cute, maybe we could form an alliance?"_

_Alicia felt her body tense up as he approached and the smell of alcohol became evident. In an act of defence, she raised her leg and kicked the man straight in the groin, which caused him to double over in agony and allow her room to escape._

_"Bitch, I'm going to beat your ass tonight, whether you like it or not!" He screamed in rage upon falling to the floor and watching her run out into the corridor._

* * *

The hotel receptionist eyed Zach and Michelle in suspicion as they approached the counter to inquire about hourly rates, for a purpose that she had grown all too familiar with.

She relented after much begging from the two youths and consulted her book while halfheartedly studying their appearances. She deduced from their formal attire that they were recent highschool graduates, still fueled by the excitement of prom and eager to enjoy another tryst away from judgmental eyes.

_"You might think that you'll get complete privacy, but we have cameras all over the place, watching everything you do..."_

* * *

_Zach stood nervously in a fancy courtyard, wearing an expensive tuxedo while a dozen beautiful women stared hungrily at both him and the basket of roses at his feet._

_It became all too clear where he was and what was expected of him, though when he scanned the face of each contestant, he found that it brought nothing but disappointment._

_None of them were Michelle, April or any girl he'd possessed feelings for in the past, so he brought it upon himself to go against the script and pick up the entire basket._

_"I'm terribly sorry, ladies, but you're all disqualified. Nobody's going home with a rose tonight..."_

_Several gasps and curse words sounded as all of the women came to terms with his decision and slowly began to file off the set in anger._

_"Son of a bitch..." The last girl muttered before slapping him hard across the face and storming away to throw a hissy fit._

* * *

Brittany returned home after a long day helping her kindly grandmother with groceries and daily activities, wanting nothing more to relax on the couch and watch a dramatic soap opera.

She tucked some hair behind her ear while flicking through channels, only to stop when she came across a black and white movie that she could guess was from the fifties or earlier.

 _"My grandma's generation..."_ She thought to herself while a young woman yelled and hammed it up onscreen. _"...wait, that guy's actually kind of hot..."_

Brittany instinctively reached down between her legs, but stopped when she realized that the handsome leading man was now most definitely a wrinkly sack of bones stuck in a nursing home somewhere, if not already dead from a cause she knew nothing about.

_"Time really is cruel, and I guess that goes double when you're good looking..."_

She switched off the television and lowered her head in dismay at the thought that one day, she too would end up ugly and decrepit, with nobody left to love or have by her side.

Desperate not to allow any more time go to waste, she retrieved her cellphone and dialled Jared's number to arrange the next time they would meet.

"Love you..." She said quietly once the plans had been made, before awaiting his response.

_"...love you too."_

He hung up and Brittany once again felt lonely as the silence and the absence of her mother became almost too much to bear.

* * *

_Brittany giddily raised her head to find in surprise that she had somehow fallen asleep at the dining room and hurriedly stood up as a sense of urgency came over her for reasons unknown._

_She took a quick to the bathroom in the hope that it would put her ease, only to freeze in disbelief when she spied her own reflection in the mirror._

_"I can't believe it..." Brittany whispered while stepping forward and realizing that she was now the spitting image of her grandmother, with the curled hair, floral dress and pearl necklace._

_The sound of a slamming door made her jump and she crept out into the hall to find in relief that it simply Jared, though something was definitely different about him._

_"Honey, I'm home..." He greeted her warmly, flashing a confident smile and running a hand through his parted hair while he put his briefcase down on the floor. "Is dinner ready?"_

_"Um..." Brittany replied, biting her lip hesitantly and turning around to find in confusion that the table had magically set itself._

_"Yes... yes, it is." She said sheepishly upon turning back to face Jared and feeling even more uncomfortable when his cheerful demeanor did not cease._

_"Oh, Betty! You're the best wife a man could ever ask for!" He exclaimed in joy as he rushed forward to give her a hug._

_His strong arms wrapped tightly around her torso and she let out a gasp while wondering why she was being called by her grandmother's name._

* * *

_"Single beds? No wonder we don't have any kids..." Brittany quipped upon entering the bedroom and observing it's conservative design._

_"No, darling. That's because you spend all of your free time baking treats for the neighbours..."_

_"Okay, Jared... you're really starting to creep me out here..." She countered, her composure beginning to fade as she opened the closet on her side of the room. The sight of a black dominatrix outfit caused a devilish grin to spread uncontrollably across her face._

_"What are you talking about? My name's Jerry."_

_"Shut up, darling." Brittany snapped, prompting her so-called husband to fall silent as she pulled out the sleek leather suit. "We have a wild night ahead of us, so save your breath..."_


	9. Crazy, Part II

_"This...this is great..." Kim remarked after swallowing some of the Greek salad her son had made as practice. "You're almost as good as me now, and miles better than your sister..."_

_"Thanks Mom..." Zach replied with a bashful smile while picking up his own knife and fork so that he could begin cutting up the grilled chicken._

_"You know, if you weren't my son, I'd think of marrying you..."_

_Two pieces of cutlery were dropped in shock._

_"What?"_

_"You're a great kid and a better man than your Dad ever was..."_

_"Mom, are you okay?"_

_"Nope..."_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"I think I might be drunk..."_

_Kim waved a hand clumsily in the air before tilting her head back to laugh at the ceiling, to which Zach could only stare back in discomfort and hope that the worst was over._

_He quickly realized that he was wrong when she leaned across the table and seized him roughly by the chin._

_"You and me, tonight. I'll be waiting..."_

* * *

The sound of his mother's voice startled Zach from slumber and he sat up to find her standing in the doorway, already fully dressed while holding the handbag she often used when shopping.

"Good to see you're awake. Get dressed and brush your teeth, we're going shopping."

"For what?"

"We need to get ready for my parents' anniversary."

"Oh, that. Could you allow me some privacy, please?"

"Sure..."

Kim stepped out of the room to his relief and he got out of bed to choose some clean clothes. A sick feeling soon grew in his stomach however, when he once again imagined what it would be like to be romanced by his own mother, with her platinum blonde hair and aged but dignified body.

 _"Oh crap, Mom's not that bad looking..."_ He realized in horror as he compared her to some of the other fifty-something women he'd known in life.

* * *

"Jared, why don't you ask your Dad if he wants to watch TV with us?"

"Desperate Housewives?" Jared remarked upon looking at the screen and recognizing the program his mother was enjoying. "I don't think he'd be interested."

"Well, you'd be surprised..." Karen insisted before sighing in resignation and changing channels in search of something with a broader appeal.

She stopped at a rerun of some talent show, of which the format vaguely reminded her of the performance shows she enjoyed as a child. She turned to see her son's reaction and to her surprise, he was already smiling at some of the judges' witty comments.

"I guess you're _my_ son, after all..."

Jared failed to hear his mother's quiet remark and continued to fixate on the screen while hoping that his favorite contestant would make it through.

* * *

_"I'd like to hear some more emotion in your voice. So far, you've been singing the words like you're just reading them off a page, which isn't exactly going to win the hearts of the audience."_

_"Then what do you suggest I do?" Jared asked from behind the microphone while trying his best to sound calm._

_"Think about someone you love and imagine being with them each time you sing. Do you have anyone special?"_

_"Uh, yeah... my sister."_

_"A sister, huh? How old is she?"_

_"She's nineteen and in college..."_

_"Is she pretty?"_

_"Yeah, I guess you could say that..."_

_"I see. Is she single?"_

_"Um, why do you want to know that?"_

_"'Never mind..." The singing coach said in embarrassment before clearing his throat. "...let's take it again from the top..."_

_Jared took a deep breath and sang the Aerosmith song for the fourth time that afternoon. Both his lungs and throat felt strained when he finished five minutes later, but the extra effort proved worth it when the coach began to clap quietly._

_"Much better. I think the judges are going to be impressed with your performance. Now, we just need to come up with a sad story about one of your family members, since you're also going to want people to sympathize with your plight."_

* * *

"You're Alicia, right?" The girl with tan skin and disheveled black hair asked upon walking unsteadily out of Noah's room and bumping into her in the corridor.

"Yes, that's me..." Alicia replied while wondering why her identity concerned this girl in particular.

"That's a relief, I almost thought you were another girl. Anyways, tell your big brother I said hi..."

The mysterious girl then brushed past her and headed straight down the stairs, leaving her alone to contemplate Noah's love life for several moments before approaching his bedroom door.

She knocked and he granted her permission to enter after about a minute had passed. She entered with caution and braced herself for a shocking sight, only to feel relieved when the room was too dim for her to make out the full result of what had gone on.

"Noah..." She began to speak, catching his attention while he sat exhausted at the foot of the bed. "That's the third girl you've brought home this month. Do you even know her name?"

"Yeah I do. She's Carmen."

"Okay..." Alicia persisted, deciding to try a different approach. "Sleeping with all these ladies and then dumping them won't be good in the long run, for both you and them."

"Hey, don't worry. I used protection..."

"That... that's not the point. If you keep this up, Mom will be bound to find out and you know she won't take it well at all."

"Uh, could you leave me alone for a few seconds?" Noah suddenly spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Sure..." Alicia agreed before leaving the room and hoping that her words had finally gotten through to him.

* * *

Noah continued to sit on the bed while mulling over his sister's advice and wondering if it was valid. It seemed tempting to dismiss her opinion for the simple reason that she wasn't a man like him, but common sense made it clear she was just showing concern for his wellbeing.

The lure of wealth and the power to do whatever he wanted was still incredibly tempting however, and he found himself wishing for a time when he would have both a successful job and the means to sustain a lavish lifestyle free of judgment.

He closed his eyes while drifting off to the decadent and eternally sunny worl d that existed only in his imagination.

* * *

_"I can't believe it! This is like a dream come true!" Carmen exclaimed in a state of complete bliss as Noah flicked note after note into the air and allowing them to float around like feathers before settling lightly around her on the bed._

_She fell backwards with a giggle and flexed her long legs seductively while she rolled around without a care. Noah grinned and quickly left the room to find something else that would improve the scene, returning in no time with a bottle of the finest champagne._

_He popped it open and a frothing jet soaked both the ceiling and walls, though this only seemed to excite Carmen even more and she shrieked in ecstasy that she was ready to make a commitment._

* * *

Going to college had opened Michelle's eyes and made her realize that she was not much different than the other girls she once demeaned for being 'whores'.

She decided to switch tabs and look at her personal profile. A picture of Zach caught her eye as she took a deep breath, determined to prove a point even if it would stir her up inside.

With just a few mouse clicks, she edited her profile and let the world know that her relationship was officially over.

* * *

_"...I want you to infiltrate the warehouse, take down any henchmen you see and defuse the bomb. Can you do that?" The scratchy male voice sounded from her walkie talkie._

_"Excuse me, why should I take orders from you? I don't even know your face or real name." Michelle snapped in annoyance at the mysterious caller while wondering why they were bothering her with details of such a silly mission._

_"...I'm your Dad, Michelle..." The voice responded after a brief silence and Michelle felt like slapping herself in embarrassment._

_"O-Of course, I knew. I was just playing..."_

_"Nevermind, I just want to be sure that I can trust you."_

_"Sure. You can always count on me."_

_"That's great to hear. I wish you the best of luck."_

* * *

_Fast paced muzak played while Michelle burst through the warehouse doors, stunning all of her targets with her feathered hair and bell bottoms before whipping out a machine gun and opening fire._

_All eight men lay dying in their own blood once the onslaught was over and she triumphantly stepped over their bodies on the way to the storage area._

_It turned out that one more accomplice was lurking there, though she was able to overpower him after a rough tussle and smash his face in with the butt of her gun._

_She later found the bomb hidden away inside the switchboard and the sight of blue and red wires left her confused as to what she could do._

_A third option presented itself after much mental strain and she decided it was worth a try, even if failure meant blowing the warehouse up while she was still in it._

_She retrieved her special pliers and cut both wires simultaneously with all the strength she could gather. There was a loud hiss and a faint smell of burning before the countdown clock died, signalling that all was safe now._

_Despite her own urges, Michelle knew that she'd have to wait until she was back at headquarters to celebrate her success, so she took the deactivated bomb and placed it in her trunk before driving back along the quiet desert road._

* * *

"So, what happened to Claude? I didn't see him there..."

"Him? Oh, things just didn't work out between us. He got jealous whenever I talked about you, can you believe it?"

"Ha, I guess he must have had some issues."

Kim smiled at her son's comment and shifted closer towards him on the couch. He didn't make any attempt to escape her.

"Mom, I'm happy for you." He congratulated while turning to face her. "Dad doesn't need replacing and I'm glad you know it."

"Zach..." She sighed, unable to contain her amusement anymore. "Who needs a husband when they can have a kid like you? You're more fun to have around than your sister."

"Whatever, Mom..." Zach answered uneasily, sensing that the conversation had just taken a turn towards uncomfortable territory. "Can we just watch TV already?"

"You're right..."

* * *

"Zach, is something wrong?" Kim asked in concern after entering his room and seeing him sitting at the computer in despair.

"Mom, I'm fine. Just leave me alone, please?"

"Alright..." She obliged as she stepped back out. "...but if you need to talk later, I'll be available."

She went downstairs and sat alone at the dining table to read a magazine while hoping that Zach would join her soon.

He came down about an hour later and sank into an adjacent chair, the expression on his face reminding her of how Lars used to look whenever he lost an argument.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Zach swallowed with some difficulty and forced himself to make eye contact before explaining things.

"It's Michelle. She..."

"It's okay. I think I know what you're getting at." Kim reassured, placing her hand against his and giving a look of sympathy.

"I don't know what happened. I thought I did everything right..."

"You know, I felt the same way when your Dad wanted to leave. I didn't realize till later that I was such a control freak..."

"Mom, what do you think I might have done wrong?" Zach said pleadingly, raising his head to anxiously await an answer.

"I have no idea... you treated her well, didn't you?"

"I hope so..."

"Then I guess the fault is on her. She always seemed a bit shifty anyway..."

"That's... that's not what you said last time..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you went on about how nice she was and how she looked like, um..."

"Elizabeth Taylor?"

"Nevermind. The point I'm trying to make, is that you're a hypocrite too..."

"What?"

Zach shook his hand free and left the table in an even more bitter mood, as he trudged upstairs slowly and with great difficulty.


	10. Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually significantly shorter than the ones preceding it and Zach sort of takes a back seat to some of the other characters, so I hope that's okay.

Gloria got out of the car and navigated her way around countless other vehicles, coming to a stop when she saw the man whom she recognized from a highschool reunion the previous year.

"Good afternoon, Steve. Long time no see..."

"Hello to you, Gloria. What brings you here so early?" Steve replied, looking up from his clipboard and making eye contact.

"I'm here to get a car for my son. Ever since he got his license, he's been constantly asking to borrow my car..."

"I know how you feel, my kids are the same way. So, what kind of vehicle does he have in mind?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing he'll want something fast, shiny and new..."

"A sports car?"

"Yes, pretty much..."

"Alright. Just follow me."

Gloria obliged and let Steve show her the way. She soon wrinkled her face in dismay at the sudden increase of potential buyers that were now swarming around.

"Is it always this busy?"

"Not at this time, no."

"Are you having some kind of sale?"

"No, we are not."

Gloria paused to contemplate what else could be attracting such people and Steve stopped to look back at her impatiently.

* * *

"Hey there, honey. Would you like a quick rub down?"

Mr McLeod let go of the steering wheel and turned to glance out the window, his jaw dropping when he saw a young woman leaning casually against the side of the door.

He bit his lip and forced himself to retain a facade of composure, despite her wearing nothing but a low cut top and worn denim shorts.

"You're crazy, miss. I'm on my way to work and waiting for the light-"

"No, silly..." She interrupted with a grin of amusement. "I'm talking about the car, not you..."

At that, she bent over to pick up a sponge and a bucket of soapy water, an act that filled Mr McLeod with a deep sense of disappointment. Nevertheless, he managed to console himself with the fact that an attractive woman had actually shown interest in him and was able to enjoy the sight of soapy water dripping down her tight stomach and long legs.

The job was done in just a couple of minutes and Mr McLeod felt a rush of blood to his face when she leaned over once again to drop a business card into his lap.

"Feel free to drop in any time you think is necessary..." She said brightly as he picked it up and read the printed words. "Plus, my Dad works there too. I look just like him, so he shouldn't be hard to spot..."

The light turned green and Mr McLeod speechlessly pressed against the gas. Michelle smiled and waved goodbye as he continued on his journey, before retrieving her bucket and anxiously awaiting the next traffic stop.

_"I wonder how long I can keep this up before Dad finds out..."_

* * *

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Will you two just shut up already?! I'm trying to park here!"

"Sorry..."

Jared and Brittany went quiet and instead glared murderously at each other as Zach finally succeeded in positioning the car parallel to the kerb.

"So, have we brought everything we need?" He asked them after shifting the handbrake and turning off the ignition.

"Yeah, yeah... " They both replied irritably in unison before following him out of the car and towards the nightclub entrance. He came face to face with the bouncer and showed off his new credentials while rolling eyes at his friends' immaturity.

The three of them were allowed inside and the sound of ethereal dance music hit Zach like a wave. He froze and for a moment, the DJ was the only figure he could make out clearly, and whatever had strained Brittany and Jared's relationship became an insignificant issue.

"Wow..." He managed to mutter in awe before Brittany rudely grabbed him by the arm and brought up the subject of alcoholic drinks.

* * *

Zach winced upon swallowing the last of his whiskey and excused himself so that he could get on the dancefloor to feel the music while releasing his tension.

A few songs went by and a tanned blonde approached him with a smile, though he found for some reason that he no longer possessed the desire to have a pretty female in his company.

He declined her invitation and she didn't seem the least bit upset, much to his disappointment.

His attention soon turned back to the way the DJ operated his turntable and manipulated the audience's emotions with ease. It occurred to him how wonderful it would be to have such power and he made his mind up right then and there concerning the field he hoped to enter.

Unfortunately, the sudden commotion of Brittany running towards him while screaming in distress drove the smile from his face, leaving him standing frozen in shock.

"Zach, please help..." She begged while digging her fingers into his arm. "Something's happened to Jared, I think he's sick..."

He blindly let her drag him to the place where they'd been sitting previously and the sight of Jared lying motionless with glazed eyes brought a chill down his spine.

She continued to cry frantically and he helped her pull their friend up despite feeling oddly detached from the whole situation.

They managed to carry Jared out of the building and back to the car after much exertion, where Brittany pulled out her phone to shakily dial the emergency number, while he continued to prop the other boy's body up.

The arrived of an ambulance over half an hour later seemed like a blessing from the heavens themselves and Zach felt great relief at finally being able to relax his arms, while letting the paramedics take over.

* * *

The phone rang again immediately after Steve had hung up on Gloria and he grabbed the receiver, wondering what she had forgotten to tell him about their former classmate Barbara's disappearance.

What he heard instead was a cold male voice that announced itself as being from the local hospital, before asking if he was related to a certain Jared Donovan.

"Yes, I'm his father... what's going on?"

_"I'm very sorry to have to break the news to you, but your son was brought in earlier in an unresponsive condition. Our tests point to the cause to what we believe to be an overdose of Rohypnol."_

"What...?" Steve muttered in confusion, before soft footsteps prompted him to turn around and stare straight at his wife.

The worried look on her face brought home the full weight of the situation and he dropped the receiver as a sick feeling arose in his chest.

* * *

"Things... things have really gone to shit now, haven't they?" Noah said pensively, leaning his head in his hands upon hearing the full story of what had happened to Jared. He looked up after several moments of reflection and wasn't sure whether to focus more on Zach or Brittany.

"It's... it's all my fault actually..." Brittany finally spoke while fighting back tears. "I was so angry I wanted to toss my drink at him, but he took it first..."

The two boys could only stare in confusion at her side of the story and wonder what she was trying to tell them, until she mustered the willpower to continue.

"...the drugs must have been meant for me... stupid bastard, drinking twice his share..."

"Are you sure?" Noah asked in doubt. "A skinny girl like you would probably have died from that big dose. I'm not sure they would have wanted that."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She screamed without warning, standing up and flinging an arm in rage before storming out of the living room, leaving her male friends to stew in their own guilt.

"You shouldn't have said that..." Zach muttered sternly to his childhood friend once it became clear that she wasn't coming back. "I think she really liked him, even though they fought a lot..."

"Sorry... I guess I was trying to cheer her up the best way I could..."

"With dark humor?"

"Yeah..."

Zach allowed himself a reluctant chuckle for the first time that week, only to breathe in as a way of suppressing the expression of amusement, knowing it was distasteful in the wake of such a near tragedy.

Unbeknownst to both males however, a lone figure was watching from the stairs and sadly wondering if she would ever have a chance to confess her feelings to the boy of her dreams.

Alicia sensed the solemnity of their meeting and lowered her head as she retired to bed for yet another sleepless night.


	11. Use Somebody

_"Oh shit..." David whispered to himself, eyes widening as he slammed on the brakes and brought the car to a stop. He sat up straight to get a further look at what was happening in the distance, before frantically turning towards his fiancee._

_"Dave, is something wrong?"_

_"The...the road's splitting in two. We need to get out of here now."_

_He opened the nearest door to jump out and Jennifer reluctantly did the same with an annoyed sigh, only to take on an expression of shock when she realized he was telling the truth._

_"Don't just stand there! Run!"_

_Jennifer snapped into action and took off down the street just as Zach finally succeeded in forcing open the back door. He wasted no time in following his sister, though he failed to consider the wellbeing of his brother-in-law to be, even as a nearby building began to collapse and windows shattered at a terrifying speed._

_A particularly large shard of glass plummeted straight down towards David as he trailed behind. The sound caused him to instinctively look up, allowing the sharp end to slice right through his face and take off the entire top half of his head._

_Jennifer heard the sickening noise and spun around just in time to see his body stumble around clumsily for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground in a bloody and unrecognizable heap._

_She screamed in horror and grief as she was rendered frozen to the spot, though Zach was fortunately able to rush back and drag her away by the arm before a pile of rubble could crush them both._

* * *

"I had the craziest dream last night..." Zach explained with a grin while he cooked a special breakfast for Jennifer and David in return for being allowed to celebrate New Year's with them.

"So, what happened in it?" Jennifer asked in good natured curiosity.

"Well, there was an earthquake in the middle of this city and we had to run for our lives..."

"Did we survive?"

"That's the scary part. You and I got out alive, but David..."

"What happened to me?"

Zach met eyes with the older man and decided to reveal exactly what had gone on in the dream, regardless of whether feelings were hurt.

"You... you got decapitated by a window."

Jennifer gasped in shock and David stared back blankly for several moments.

"Shit, you really hate me, don't you?" He muttered in discomfort, breaking the painful silence.

"Maybe, I do..." Zach replied hesitantly. "...but I feel like it could be a sign that something big will happen this year, you know?"

"Like the end of the world?" Jennifer suggested jokingly, only to resume a straight face when she remembered that most predictions claimed there were still four years left until the apocalypse.

"Or me becoming an uncle."

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot..."

Jennifer placed a hand protectively against her baby bump and all three adults soon laughed in embarrassment.

* * *

Michelle stopped at the petrol station on the way back from the store and got out of the car while thoughts of her brother's still poor health weighed heavily on her mind.

The whole roofie incident had proved almost enough to drove both her parents insane and the subsequent paranoia had driven them to grow increasingly suspicious of Jared's friends, an emotion that led to Zach and Brittany being forbidden from spending time around him again.

 _"I guess it's a good thing I broke up with Zach when I did..."_ She thought to herself in relief while refilling the fuel tank. _"Who knows what Dad would have thought if we were still dating.. "_

She pulled the nozzle out once the tank was full and glanced at the displayed total price. A few seconds passed before she rolled her eyes and retrieved her handbag so that she could pay.

_"I swear, these gas prices get higher each month..."_

* * *

Joel briefly stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror before heading off to the bed in which a redheaded woman was already lying.

He climbed in beside her and she rolled over to face in the opposite direction, an act that had long since ceased to surprise him. Still, he felt the urge to tell her she was beautiful and that he still loved her, despite all that had happened over the past couple of years.

He reluctantly withdrew his arm however when she began to cry softly in despair, for reasons he'd been well aware of ever since their first major financial disagreement.

With a sigh, he left the bed and allowed her to continue expressing sadness before visiting the next room, where a round faced infant slept peacefully in their cot.

 _"Daddy's always going to be around for you, even if Mommy stops loving him._ _..I hope you know that..."_

* * *

"You sure about this, Noah? Once I do it, there won't be any going back..."

"Come on, Alicia. Hundreds of planes fly around each day, but we only get a crash like every two years."

"Fine..." She replied with a sigh before verifying their ticket purchase and officially finalizing their plans to go on a trip to New York early the next year, even if it meant that she would be delaying her college graduation by several months.

They later printed out copies of the two tickets and Noah promised to keep them somewhere safe away from prying hands.

While he was upstairs, Alicia leaned back in the chair and wondered if she had enough time between now and then to form a steady relationship with Zach, even if he ended up forgetting about her by the time she returned.

She decided not to waste anymore time and quickly opened up a new tab on the computer, so that she could research ways to ask a boy out, as well as deal with rejection.

* * *

Steve slumped down in the driver's seat while gazing feverishly down at the fateful letter resting in his lap.

He furrowed his brow and scrunched the piece of paper up with his fist as his mind numbed, before tossing it out the window where it was swiftly carried off by the wind.

_"It's just like that song by Kansas...in twenty or so years, I'll probably be floating around in the wind too..."_

A feeling of powerlessness suddenly overwhelmed him and tears began to well up in his eyes for the first time since the day Michelle was born. Any attempts to suppress the negative emotions failed and he ended up burying his head in his hands so that nobody would see or hear a fifty year old man crying.

He regained the courage the show his face an hour later, despite the fact that his eyes and cheeks were red from the tears.

A single turn of the key later, Steve was speeding away in the opposite direction of home, towards the bar he used to frequent with Barbara in his early twenties, back when the future had seemed anything but bleak.

* * *

 _"So much for training to be a chef..."_ Zach thought bitterly while he helped the other cafe staff carry tables and chairs inside so that they could hopefully close a little earlier than usual.

Ever since starting college and moving away from home, the harsh reality of living on his own had hit incredibly hard and he'd ended up with no choice but to take the first job that presented itself, even though the pay wasn't so good and some of the customers could be pretty rude.

He didn't realize how tired his arms and shoulders were until the shift was officially over and he'd reached his car to make the twenty minute long trip back to his dormitory.

Perhaps the only thing that cheered him up as he drove, was the fact that he could still impress roommates by putting together dishes out of seemingly very little ingredients, even if the whole process was very simple in his own opinion.

A phone call from an unknown number took him by surprise that evening and he answered to find it was in fact Alicia, whom he hadn't spoken to for over a year.

_"...I heard you're alone now, so I was wondering if meeting up would be okay? We could have coffee together...just as friends, of course..."_

"Sure, that sounds great... when are you available?"

She paused for a few moments before offering a day and time, to which he agreed, since he didn't have any classes or shifts to work that day.

* * *

April smiled and waved farewell to her parents before joining a couple of friends at the boarding gates to wait for their plane to arrive.

It excited her to know that they would be stopping by the city she lived in as a child and that it would be a great chance to track down some old classmates so that she could see how they were now.

The names of female friends came to mind first, before she remembered the two boys whom she guessed would look unrecognizable to her now adult eyes.

Whether they'd changed for the better or worse, she couldn't wait to find out, but for now her only hope was that the flight would go smoothly without any accidents or complications.


	12. Need You Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now that I think about it, Zach is pretty much the anti-Steve (this statement will make more sense if you've read my other stuff).
> 
> Also, this might be the first time I've written a story that's ended with all of the core characters practically single. The next chapter will be the epilogue and if people want, I'll write an extra one just consisting of parts I couldn't fit into the actual plot.

"Alicia, this might sound stupid, but I don't think we should ride any trains today..." Noah uttered in complete seriousness while getting the dishes done before they went out for the day.

"What?" She questioned absentmindedly, her attention focused mainly on chatting with friends about the sights she'd seen.

"I had a dream last night. A guy who looked sort of like Jared followed us around and kept singing about how we shouldn't fear the Reaper. He finished his song, flashed us the bedroom eyes and the next thing I knew, the train crashes and we were both sent flying."

Alicia blinked and lowered her phone to listen solely to her brother.

"I don't follow. Who's Jared again?"

"That guy who used to hang around Zach from time to time. Brittany's boyfriend, the band geek."

"Is singing creepy songs something he does?"

"Sorta. But the guy in that dream was something else. It was like he wasn't even human..."

"You mean like an alien?"

"Yeah, probably. I don't really believe in ghosts and that sort of shit."

"So if we shouldn't ride on trains, how are we going to get around?"

"I don't know... by bus or taxi?"

"But that's expensive..."

"Not as much as losing your life because of some weird jinx. Could you look up bus timetables please?"

* * *

"So, you're having some friends over here tonight?"

"Yeah..." Zach replied, looking up and making eye contact with the tall grey-haired man before him. "It won't be too much trouble, right Dad?"

"Aw, relax. I'll be minding my own business upstairs, but I will come down if there's some disaster, like one of you setting the living room on fire..."

"Dad, nobody's that stupid..."

"You'd be surprised, Zach. By the way, how's Jennifer and your mother?"

"Them? Well, Mom's doing fine. Jennifer has her hands full looking after two people."

"I guess it's just as I always hear then. You're all better off without me."

"Dad, you know that's not true!"

"Oh, come on Zach, it is. You're just too young to remember the fights we had, with your sister always stuck in the middle..."

Zach paused to process his father's words before recollecting past events and remembering the countless times he'd been sent out to the backyard to play alone as a young child. It was clear now that his parents were really trying to prevent him from witnessing the ugly side of their disputes, and he wasn't sure whether to be grateful for their consideration or disappointed that they'd maintained the illusion of a happy marriage despite their relationship falling apart.

"By the way, what kind of people are these friends of your's?" Lars asked, distracting him from his thoughts. "Are they naughty or nice?"

"Well, one of them's from Canada. As for behaviour, I guess that all depends on how much you let her drink. The other guy's going cold turkey at the moment though, for medical reasons."

"A boy and a girl, huh? Which one of you is with her?"

"Neither of us. She's already taken."

"Okay..."

* * *

Jared came in through the front door a little out of breath just as Zach finished filling two glasses of beer. He turned to politely greet the other boy while April stared speechlessly before letting out a loud gasp.

"Jared... when did you get shorter than him?!"

"At seventeen." He answered without batting an eye. "Nice to see you too, April. You've changed a lot less than I expected."

Zach stood back and couldn't help but feel a little jealous when the two suddenly wrapped arms around each other in a tight hug, though he felt more at ease when she let go and came forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Once all the formalities were over, Jared went to the sink to sullenly fill the third glass with tap water before making his way back to drink with them.

"I guess it's a shame I'm the only other person who could turn up..."

"Really? What about Brittany?"

"Oh, she and I are through."

"No way, you looked great together."

April glanced in between the two boys, clearly lost until they noticed her face and decided to just get on with the actual ritual.

"So..." Zach spoke up after clearing his throat. "...to the class of 2002..."

The trio raised their glasses at once and held the position for several seconds, before lowering their arms so that they could gulp down their drinks as if it were some kind of competition.

* * *

"Well, it's been fun catching up with you! We'll stay in touch, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, bye!"

A slightly tipsy April continued to squeal while the sober Jared accompanied her out, patiently responding to attempts to fondle him by reminding her that she had a boyfriend waiting at home.

Zach watched them leave as a heavy feeling of melancholy fell upon him, knowing that he was likely experiencing the end of a major stage in his life and waiting for a new one to begin.

He tried to shrug it all off by focusing on what really mattered at the moment, which was saving April's contact details to his phone so that they hopefully wouldn't be lost again.

Once that was done, he tucked the piece of paper away in his pocket and headed upstairs to check what his Dad was doing.


	13. Epilogue

"So, meet you at the airport next Friday, 10am? Sure, I'll be there..."

Joel said goodbye to his so-called mother and hung up before getting into the car to drive back home. He turned on his headlights while on the highway and the sight of a large truck in the next lane made him feel a little nervous.

He got home safely and quietly thanked the heavens that he was still alive, before turning the key and pushing the door open.

Darkness and an uncomfortable silence greeted Joel as he entered the hall, where he switched on the light to find that the kitchen looked uncannily tidy.

"Tina, did you do this?" He asked out loud despite the fact that he wasn't expecting her to answer.

He sighed and mounted the stairs towards the place where she'd usually be waiting, only to freeze when he finally figured out what was wrong.

"Logan!" He cried while rushing into his young son's room and finding no sign of the toddler except for a few toys scattered around the floor.

 _"Please... why does it have to be now...?"_ He thought helplessly, the full implications of the situation becoming clear as he leaned forward against the cot in despair.


	14. Deleted Scenes & Alternate Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's in italics, it's a dream sequence that I decided not to include in the main story.

"Forget what I said, you can have it!" The blonde called out as she relented and headed for the exits, leaving David to claim the last copy of The Matrix for himself.

He smiled in glee and took steps towards the checkout, only for a deafening screech to startle him. He spun around just as the truck crashed right through the windows and could only gape helplessly while it sped straight at him.

The front of the vehicle slammed into him, causing blood to seep from his nose and mouth before he was squashed against the wall and subjected to the horrific ordeal of hearing his own bones slowly snapping under the pressure.

Blaring ambulance sirens were the last sound he heard as he blacked out after several minutes of agony.

* * *

_"Hello, David..." A busty blonde dressed in silk crooned seductively upon materializing as a result of him rubbing the lamp he'd found while lost in the desert. "Your wish is my command..."_

_"I get just three, right?" He asked, hoping to confirm that the stories were indeed true, while also marveling at the genie's beauty._

_"That is right, so do think carefully before you make them known..."_

_"Okay, here goes...I wish I could get back home, obviously..."_

_The genie snapped her fingers and the next thing David knew, the two of them were sitting together at the table in his apartment. He glanced around in awe before getting to work thinking of his next request._

_"I hope it isn't too much to ask for, but I also wish I was rich..."_

_Another fingersnap resulted in them being transported to a rather modern looking kitchen complete with a shiny silver fridge and sparkling new stove._

_"So, are you ready to make your last wish, or are you going to think hard about it like a smart person?"_

_David blinked and briefly considered taking her advice, however the notion that he could die unexpectedly any day of the week convinced him to get the matter over and done with._

_"Alright..." He began hesitantly, hoping that she wouldn't take what he was about to say the wrong way. "I wish you were mine..."_

_"What? Be more specific please."_

_"I mean, I wish you were my girlfriend... since you're hot and all..."_

_"Fine.. "_

_The genie snapped her fingers for the last time and in a puff of smoke, she transformed into a frumpy middle aged woman before flashing a smug grin._

_"Does this form suit you better, baby?" She asked brightly. "I've been working on it for weeks..."_

_David's eyes widened in shock and he let out an anguished scream of horror_.

* * *

_"You... you don't know how grateful I am, Jared..." Zach muttered breathlessly while stepping over Michelle's headless corpse and approaching the other boy. "...that you saved my life, that is."_

_"Come on, there's no need to thank me. You know I'll always be there for you." Jared replied with a nonchalant shrug before tossing his axe away and allowing Zach to come closer._

_The two boys wrapped arms around each other in a warm hug despite the fact that one of them was still drenched in his sister's blood. Both males eventually let go of each other and instead stopped to admire the other's looks._

_"I never noticed, but you have such beautiful blue eyes..." Jared said sheepishly, lowering his head so that Zach wouldn't see his flustered expression._

_"No, don't be ashamed..." Zach said quietly while reaching out to comfort him. "You don't know how gorgeous you look covered in blood, with not a single drop on your face or hair..."_

* * *

Zach brought the car to a stop near the lake in the early hours of the morning, so that he could open the trunk and drag out the sleeping bag that contained Jared's lifeless body.

 _"This... this is what you get for coming between me and Michelle."_ He thought callously in glee, remembering how he had suffocated his friend to death with a pillow, as he slowly pulled the human shaped lump along.

After much effort, he was able to simply unzip the bag and allow the corpse to slide headfirst into the watery depths. A single splash sounded before Zach stood back and triumphantly watched as it sank further and further down, eventually disappearing completely from sight.

He returned to the cabin a couple of hours later to find in relief that Michelle had not yet woken from her slumber, which allowed him plenty of remaining time to rearrange certain objects so that it appeared Jared had wandered outside of his own accord.

* * *

The sound of footsteps just outside the closet caused Brittany to quietly panic and she peeked through the narrow slit to find that it was Jared's mother whom had entered the room to investigate.

Fortunately, the middle aged woman didn't think to check anywhere else besides the bed and was soon gone as quickly as she'd come. Brittany breathed a heavy sigh of relief and carefully stepped back out on to the floor, her thoughts focusing on how she could escape the house unnoticed.

She opened the window in desperation and climbed upon the ledge before stretching an arm out so that she could pull herself on to a nearby tree branch.

Much to her own shock however, the branch promptly broke under her weight and she screamed in terror while plummeting two storeys down towards the green lawn below.

* * *

"Long time no see, Steve. I almost didn't recognize you..."

"Really? Have I changed that much?" Steve asked, glaring at Gloria in skepticism and finding to his dismay that she hadn't really aged at all in the past ten years.

"Yes, I hate to say it, but you've lost your tightness..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't look as fit as you used to."

"Come on, Gloria. I'm almost fifty, what do you expect?"

"Well, I still try to keep in shape..."

"Yes, but there's that saying-"

"Black don't crack?"

"That's right..." Steve admitted in frustration. "By the way, is Barbara here yet? It's not like her to miss a reunion."

"I don't know. Last time she called, she said there was some serious business that needed taking care of."

"Did she tell you what it was?"

"No, I thought she would have spoken to you first."

Steve cleared his throat and excused himself by heading towards the bathroom where he encountered Kevin, another old classmate who now worked as a stockbroker.

* * *

"David, are you alright? Why are you crying?"

David sniffed and stared up at Jennifer with raw red eyes before explaining his situation.

"I...I thought it would be a good idea to let your brother help with lunch, but he..."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't judge."

"He... he turned into Gordon Ramsay, and said I was the worst he'd ever seen..."

Jennifer gasped in shock and before David could react, she had charged into the kitchen to give Zach a long and passionate tirade on the dangers of being a control freak.

* * *

Michelle turned the old cassette tape over in her hands and noticed that the label read 'SDS-1989', a title which left her wondering in curiosity what could possibly have been recorded on it.

She later unearthed her mother's old Walkman and placed the tape inside so that she could find out it's contents. Several seconds of crackling and muffled laughter greeted her, before a voice that unmistakably belonged to her father could be heard energetically belting out the words to some eighties rock song.

_"I bless the rains down in Africaaaa! Gonna take some time to do the things we never haaaad!"_

She pressed pause and took a moment to imagine the night that the recording was made, as the meaning behind the tape's title became increasingly clear.


	15. Deleted Scenes & Alternate Endings II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to rewrite and put the rest of these together, so I apologize for the long wait.

_"What did you just call me?!"_

_"Do I have to repeat myself?" Jared repeated to his sister with a shrug. "Everyone knows you're just a slut with Daddy issues..."_

_"I don't understand! How am I a slut?!"_

_Zach and Noah could only watch open mouthed as the two siblings unleashed insult upon insult at each other, their violent verbal dispute finally escalating into a full fledged dance battle of which they were forced to referee._

_"I...I think we have a winner here..." Noah stammered in disbelief after Jared collapsed from exhaustion as a result of twisting his legs too many times._

_"Well, that should teach you all not to mess with me..." Michelle declared proudly, wiping sweat off her forehead before stepping forward to claim the medal that had spontaneously appeared in Zach's hands._

* * *

"Dad!" Michelle screamed hysterically, bringing both hands up to her mouth upon seeing the car reverse straight into Steve at top speed before running him over, causing blood to splatter onto her clean clothes.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" Zach asked cluelessly as he brought the vehicle to a stop and cautiously got out to face his girlfriend.

Michelle didn't reply and instead gaped back in horror while producing loud, shallow breaths. Zach glanced behind him and upon noticing Steve lying crushed under the wheels, let out a quiet gasp before shrugging the disaster off with a casual shrug.

"Oh well, I guess everyone makes mistakes..." He said to himself calmly, walking away from the scene and leaving Michelle alone to grieve over her father's body.

* * *

"What the hell's wrong with you, Jared? Why do you want to kill me so badly?"

"Why?!" Jared yelled shakily as he continued to point the pistol at Zach. "Michelle couldn't deal with Dad's death and hung herself! Mom's checked into a psychiatric ward...you have the nerve to ask me why I'm angry?!"

"Please, Zach's friend...you know it wasn't his fault. Put the gun down..." Kim tried to reason while cowering in the corner alongside Claude.

"Shut up, bitch!"

Jared's attention briefly diverted towards the trembling woman and in that time, Zach managed to grab a knife from the bench in order to defend himself. This did not go unnoticed however and two bullets entered his chest before he was able to push Jared to the floor, sinking his blade deep into the other's boy stomach as he did so.

A gasp of horror came from Kim's lips at the sight of her son behaving like a killer and she tried to urge him to stop, only to feel her throat constrict before blood began to trickle out of her mouth.

She gave a loud cough and Zach turned to stare at her pallid face in horror as she slipped away right before his eyes.

"It... it was him!" Jared managed to cry out, pointing weakly at Claude after managing to finally squirm free, clutching his stomach in a futile attempt to stem the heavy bleeding.

"What?"

"He... he said if I offed you, I'd get a million dollars as compensation..."

"No..." Zach muttered, eyes widening in disbelief as the other boy quickly succumbed and passed out from blood loss. Without blinking, he picked the pistol up from the floor and fired all three remaining bullets into Claude's head, successfully avenging his mother before he too collapsed from his injuries.

Several minutes passed and Noah rushed into the kitchen followed by a squad of armed cops. They all froze upon seeing the four bodies sprawled in pools of blood and Noah could only manage to utter one short statement concerning the grisly aftermath.

"Oh shit, we're too late..."

* * *

_"Care to go on a ride with me?" Noah asked his sister, gesturing towards the new sports car while tossing the keys up in the air for emphasis._

_"Sure, as long as you're not too reckless..." Alicia agreed with a smile. She made her way to the front passenger seat, only to pause when she heard a faint humming noise._

_She stepped back and opened her mouth to let Noah know, but the vehicle did the explaining by suddenly whirring and rearranging it's parts until a glossy red robot towered over them._

_"What...what the fuck?"_

_"Oh my God..."_

* * *

"Hang in there... the ambulance will be here any minute..." Zach whispered softly as he cradled Jared's head and Brittany tried to feel around for a pulse.

Sure enough, a team of paramedics soon arrived at the carpark and the two nineteen year olds stood back to allow them room to operate.

Several unsuccessful attempts were made to revive their friend before the boy's body unexpectedly went into cardiac arrest and swiftly shut down right before their eyes.

"What's going on? Is he alright?" Brittany managed to ask in uncertainty, sensing that something was very wrong.

Zach, on the other hand, could only watch in numb resignation when the paramedics eventually gave up and declared Jared dead at the scene.

* * *

Hardly anyone seemed to notice the shady looking young man standing by the bridge railing, gazing down at the busy highway as if in deep thought.

It was only when nobody was looking that a malevolent grin spread across his face and he stepped back to carry out his work.

Drawing on experience he'd gained from playing Grand Theft Auto, the young man clenched one fist and used his telekinetic powers to orchestrate a massive pile up which culminated in a huge explosion designed to fully ensure that all targets were dead.

"Damn, it feels good to be a reaper..." He gloated unabashedly after admiring the spectacular results and continuing on along the bridge, eager to reach his next destination as soon as possible.

* * *

"Hey, Zach!" Alicia shouted as she waved excitedly from the other side of the street to get his attention.

Zach turned to meet eyes with her and couldn't help but smile at the fact she'd come such a long way just to see him. He stepped out onto the road and her heart began to race in ecstasy, though the pleasant feeling turned to terror when she noticed the truck speeding forward with no apparent sign of stopping.

"Zach!" She screamed frantically, instinctively rushing forward in the hope of saving him, only to be dragged backwards by a complete stranger and subjected to the horrific ordeal of seeing the boy she loved being sent flying several feet down the road.

The truck finally came to a stop and Alicia was able to break free of the bystander's grasp, before running over to where Zach now lay in a puddle of blood, his mangled body and battered face causing her to break down into tears completely.

* * *

_"Where are we?" Noah could only ask upon waking up to find himself sitting beside Michelle while wearing what looked like butler's attire._

_"You really don't know?" Michelle replied in disbelief, turning towards him with bobbed hair and cloche hat atop her head._

_"No..."_

_"Well, wait and see. It's going to be obvious in a minute... care for some popcorn?"_

_"Sure. Why not?"_

_The unlikely pair leaned back in their seats and began to watch in anticipation as Zach and April strolled onto the scene, both also clad in 1920s garb while they smiled at each other in adoration._

_Jared appeared out of nowhere and flashed a shiny diamond ring at the two lovers. April gasped in awe, before letting go of Zach's hand so that she could join the new object of her interest._

_Noah blinked and the next thing he knew, Brittany was lying on the floor in a poor attempt to play dead, while Jared seemed to be goading somebody into getting rid of Zach._

_A gunshot sounded and Zach fell backwards, clutching his chest before landing beside Brittany and signalling for the killer to also pretend to die._

_"So, if you're Jordan..." Noah spoke up, turning to Michelle once the strange reenactment was over. "...that must mean I'm Nick?"_

_"Yeah, probably..." She responded apathetically while shoving another handful of popcorn in her mouth._

_"You know, there's just one problem with that..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, there are no black people in The Great Gatsby. Besides the servants and those people partying in the car, anyway..."_

_"Well, Nick is supposed to be an outsider. I think it makes sense if you think of it that way."_

_"So, in other words, I have to deal with crazy white people drama?"_

_"Pretty much."_


End file.
